Je suis bizarre (anciennement Un Retour A Poudlard)
by Licorne sur un Arc-En-Ciel
Summary: Venez suivre la 6ème année d'Angie, une Gryffondor au grand coeur, et aux idées tordues qui ont donné du fil à retorde aux Maraudeurs...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma fanfiction :)**

**Je suis nouvelle sur le site et j'y comprends pas grand chose (enfin j'ai quand même réussis à publier ce prologue... C'est déjà ça ^^)**

**Enfin bref, ma fanfiction se déroulera à l'époque des Maraudeurs...**

**Pourquoi dans cette année là? Parce que je suis amoureuse des flashback de la vie de James et Lily à Poudlard U_u. Je ne fais que relire les moments ou Sirius, Lupin, Rogue parlent de James et Lily. Je relis tous le temps les escapades d'Harry dans les pensines (Tome 5 et 7). Je suis vraiment fan de ses moments. Cependant, ma fiction ne portera pas directement sur James et Lily mais plutôt sur Sirius Black. Sûrement un de mes personnages préférés. Mais on ne sais pas assez de choses sur lui à mon goût... C'était le meilleur ami de de James! Lui aussi avait toutes les filles à ses pieds! Mais en a-t-il aimé une? Si oui qui? Comment était-elle? Son physique? Son caractère? Quand? Où? Quoi? Comment?  
Et de toutes ces questions est née Angelina Parker. Cependant, elle préfère être appelée Angie. Pas Ang', pas Angel. Angie tout court.**

**J'écris cette fiction pour me détendre ce qui pourra expliquer les incohérences ^^'... Et sûrement quelques fautes d'orthographes .'**

**Sinon, je vous fait le fameux Disclamer: _Tout est a JKR! Le monde des sorciers, les personnages (sauf quelques un que j'ai inventé moi même, notamment Angelina Parker) et mon histoire est basée sur ses écrits! Je ne touche pas d'argent alors rangez vos griffes et vos cros, la pleine lune est passée, vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire du mal é.è_**

**_PS: Dans ce prologue, quelques phrases sont tirée du 5ème tome d'Harry Potter._**

**Bref, sinon vous serez des amours en chocolats blanc si vous me laissiez quelques reviews :3. Je**** ne mords pas (tant que c'est pas la pleine lune...)**

**Likez mes petites grenouilles **

**PPS: ce prologue est au présent mais le reste de l'histoire est au passé. Un problème de réécriture, veuillez m'excuser *shameshameshame***

* * *

******5ème année, après l'examen de DCFM pour les BUSEs**

-LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !

On pouvait pas avoir une voix plus puissante que celle de Lily Evans. Ou alors il fallait être Dumbledore en colère... Parce que quand il est en colère, il fait vraiment peur notre directeur. Enfin bref revenons à nos moutons...  
La rouquinette qui me servait d'amie avait sortit sa baguette et menaçait Potter et Black (Sirius. Je me permet de préciser parce qu'on a presque toute la famille Black à Poudlard)  
Je cru voir les deux idiots de service blêmir... Auraient-ils peur d'une jeune fille, rousse qui plus est ? Naaaaaan ,j'ai rien contre les rousse. Voyez vous même, Lily est rousse et c'est peut-être bien ma meilleure amie. Et peut-être bien ma seule amie. Oh c'est bon, c'est ma seule amie voilà content ?  
Enfin où en étais-je ? Ah oui les idiots ! Oh ! Ils ont libéré Rogue ? En même temps quel Potter pourrait résister aux demandes d'une adorable Lily Evans ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! Crache Rogue.

Lily devint aussi blanche qu'un fantôme. Il faut dire que se faire traiter de... Ça... Surtout de la part de son meilleur ami. Car oui, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, le mec connu pour être le pire ennemis du grand James Potter (grand est un bien grand mot...) est le meilleur ami de fille connu pour être la fille tant convoité par notre star du Quidditch et des cheveux en bataille, j'ai nommé (encore une fois) James Potter.  
Vexée, Lily part. Et Potter relance un sort à Rogue

-Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

Oh là ! Je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur Potter puis je murmure '_Levicorpus_' et une seconde après, mon capitaine de Quidditch se retrouve la tête en bas. Black qui se trouvait à côté de lui hésitait visiblement entre aider son ami ou garder '_Servilus_' dans les air.  
Pendant ce temps, je m'approche d'eux en riant.

-Eh bien Potter, je pensais que tu rirais ! Après tout, tu trouves ça si marrant quand c'est Rogue qui à la tête en bas.  
-REPOSES MOI PAR TERRE PARKER ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT ?  
-Eh bien tu vois, c'est le simple fait que tu existes qui m'embête...

A la fin de ma phrase j'entends quelqu'un rire. Je me retourne et tombe face à face avec ce cher Lupin. Un des amis de Potter et Black (toujours Sirius hein, pour ceux qui serais perdu). Peut-être le seul à peut près fréquentable. Il avait l'air fatigué... Allez savoir pourquoi. Enfin, moi je sais pourquoi...

-Angie, tu devrais le reposer. Après tout, c'est ton capitaine de Quidditch et vu que tu adores voler... Me dit-il en souriant.  
-Il n'oserais pas me virer de l'équipe... Je dis, en riant.  
-Tu crois ça Parker ?! Aller reposes moi Angie... Me supplie James.

Voyant que je ne voulais pas obéir, Sirius laisse tomber Rogue et il m'attrape par la taille. Surprise, je lâche ma baguette ce qui a eu pour effet d'annuler le sort que j'avais jeté sur Potter. Ce dernier essayait de ne pas paraître stupide (ce qui est difficile parce que se faire martyriser par une fille, ça nous rend toujours stupide. Surtout quand on est un garçon...).

-BLACK LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! Je crie  
-Servilus s'échappe Patmol... Dit simplement Potter.

Black hausse les épaules mais ne me repose pas par terre. Je me mets alors à me débattre et je réussis à donner un coup de pied dans la cuisse de Black. Ce dernier laisse échapper un cris mais il ne me lâche toujours pas.

-Tu m'aides James s'il te plait ?

Potter, qui était en pleine contemplation de Rogue courant vers le château, se retourne et m'attrape les deux pieds. J'étais prise au piège. Soudain, Potter et Black commencent à marcher vers le lac. Ils n'oseraient quand même pas me jeter dans l'eau ?! Ils ne risqueraient tout de même pas de laisser leur attrapeuse se faire manger par le calmar géant !

-Vous n'allez quand même pas me jeter dans l'eau ?! Je dis d'une voix étranglée  
-Pourquoi pas ? Dit Potter, tu ne serais pas une grosse perte...  
-SI ! Tu perdrais ton attrapeuse et je serais capable de révéler votre petit secret avant de mourir...

Bien que ça soit toujours une joie de se faire porter quand on gagne un match de Quidditch, c'est beaucoup moins sympa quand on risque de se faire jeter dans le lac. Cependant, mon petit aveu, devait inquiéter les deux garçons car ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-Quel secret Parker ? Me demande Black  
-Je veux parler du... Petit problème de fourrure de Lupin... Aaaah !

Potter et Black m'avaient lâché, et je me retrouvais maintenant allongée par terre. Lupin s'était rapproché et m'observait. Et même Petigrow avait fait le chemin jusqu'à moi pour voir se qui se tramait.

-Comment... Que... Tu... ? Balbutie Potter  
-Oui, oui, je sais que Lupin est un loup garou et que vous trois êtes des animagis...  
-Comment ? Répète Potter d'une voix étranglé.  
-Ça c'est mon secret à moi... En tout cas, si vous essayez de me tuer ou de m'humilier ou autre chose, je le crierai haut et fort... Et si tous le monde sait, votre popularité retombera à zéros...  
-Personne ne te croira ! Dit Black  
-Tu crois ça ? Tu crois que personne n'a remarqué votre absence une fois par mois ? Et puis... Même si ils ne me croient pas, ils douteront et préféreront garder leurs distances. Annonçai-je.

Avouez, je suis sadique. Et rusée. Ce qui m'aurait valu un allé simple pour Serpentard. Cependant, j'ai atterri à Gryffondor. Sûrement à cause de mes parents... Je suis née moldu or, à Serpentard, la plupart des élèves sont de sang pur ou de sang mêlés. Donc le choixpeau, malgré mon esprits tordu, m'a envoyé dans la maison du Courage.

-Si on apprends que tu l'as dit à quelqu'un, on te laisse en tête à tête avec Lupin lors de la prochaine pleine lune ! Me menace Potter  
-Très bien. Mais faite encore des idioties, et je clamerais la vérité haut et fort lors d'un dîner.

Je doit avouer que j'hésitais à demander à faire le serment inviolable, mais je pense que nos conditions sont assez meurtrières pour nous. Enfin surtout pour moi. Quoique perdre une telle popularité doit sûrement revenir à un meurtre pour Potter et Black...


	2. Chapter 1

**BOUYAAAAAAAH!**

**J'vous ai fais peur hein? ^^**

**Enfin bref, je vous présente mon premier chapitre (celui d'avant était un prologue, je le reprécise au cas où...). Je vous dis tout de suite, que c'est pas mon chapitre préféré... Enfin après à vous de juger. Quoi dire d'autre euuuh... Sûrement quelques incohérence, j'm'en doute, m'enfin... Si vous avez des questions, laissez moi une review je serais ravis de vous expliquer :3.**

**Sinon merci à _Hatsuiyo-Chan_ d'avoir laisser la toute première review et m'avoir ajouté à ses favoris comme Alecto McPhee dit l'Implacable. Et pour finir merci à vous deux et à Miss-Sawyer pour m'avoir follow! Ca me fait énormément plaisiiiiiiiiir :D**

**Et merci aussi à**

**Pour finir... Euuuuuuuh... Les prochains chapitres seront plus long et je crois que là j'ai tout dit...**

**Bonne lectures petits pains d'épices**

* * *

-Debout ma grande !

-Côôôa? Quessquisspass ?

Sans même m'expliquer pourquoi elle me réveillait aussi tôt, ma mère a ouvert les rideaux de ma chambre. Le soleil de New York a envahit la pièce et est venu m'agresser les yeux.

-M'maaaaan ! J'ai protesté d'une voix étranglée.

-Mince Angie, t'as du te prendre un sacré coup sur la tête pour me confondre avec ta mère !

Me demandant quel genre de rêve j'étais en train de faire, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je ne me trouvais pas dans ma chambre à New York. Je n'étais même pas à NewYork. Je me trouvais dans une de des chambres sombres et poussiéreuses du Chaudron Baveur. Je n'étais pas chez moi. J'étais à Londres. Soudain tout m'est revenu en mémoire. Mon voyage en cheminée jusqu'à la maison de Lily à une heure du matin (Ouais bah c'est bon ! J'avais oublié le décalage horaire!), le voyage jusqu'à Londres et enfin, l'arrivée au Chaudron Baveur. Après, je me suis allongée sur mon lit et je crois que je me suis endormis.

-Aller Angelina ! Il est déjà dix heures ! Je te rappelle qu'on doit aller acheter nos livres ! Et une nouvelle baguette pour toi vu que tu as cassé la tienne l'année dernière...

-C'était pas ma faute ! Je rétorque.

Je disais la vérité. En effet après le petit incident que j'ai eu avec les Maraudeurs après l'examen de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal pour nos BUSEs, je suis partis consoler Lily qui pleurait derrière une des statues du château. Quand on est repartis, ma baguette était tombé de ma poche et j'ai marché dessus. Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi c'est pas de ma faute c'est parce que si les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas embêté Rogue, il n'aurait pas insulté Lily et je ne serai pas allé la consoler. Donc ma baguette ne serait pas tombée et je n'aurais pas marché dessus. CQFD.

-Aller debout Angie ! Je t'ai prit un petit déjeuné, il t'attend en bas. Et il a du bacon...

Sur ce, je me suis levée et je suis allée enfiler un pantalon et un sweat-shirt. Qui pourrait résister à l'appel du bacon ? Surtout quand on s'appelle Angie et qu'on vient de New York ! Oui oui, je suis une sorcière qui vient de New York. Pourquoi je suis à Poudlard alors me demanderez-vous. Eh bien parce qu'à ma connaissance, il n'y a aucune école de magie aux Etats-Unis. Fâcheux hein ? Mais c'est la vie.

Une fois habillée, j'ai descendu les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à arriver dans le pub du Chaudron Baveur. Je me suis installée ensuite à une des tables placées dans le fond de la pièce, et j'ai attendu patiemment mon assiette de bacon.

-Je comprends pas comment tu peux manger ça Angie... M'a demandé Lily

-Mais ch'est shi bon ! J'ai dis, la bouche pleine. Vous les britanniques vous connaissez rien à la gastronomie...

Lily a levé les yeux au ciel (aah ces britanniques...) et a attendu tranquillement que j'ai finis mon assiette et que j'ai fais ma toilette afin de pouvoir aller faire nos achats de la rentrée.

Arrivées sur le Chemin de Traverse, Lily m'a laissé en plan pour aller voir des amies à elle. Des Poufsouffles, que je n'apprécie pas... J'ai un problème avec les filles de cette maison. Trop hystérique à mon goût...

Enfin, ne voulant pas rester plantée là sans rien faire, je me suis rendu dans la boutique d'Ollivander le meilleur (et surtout le seul) marchand de baguette que je connaisse. Ce dernier devait sûrement être caché dans le fond de la boutique car je ne le voyais nul part.

-M'sieur Ollivander ? J'ai appelé,

En attendant qu'il me réponde j'ai observé l'endroit. Rien n'avais changé depuis la première fois que j'avais posé les pieds ici, les baguettes se trouvaient toujours en vrac dans les étagères et les murs étaient toujours aussi sombres. Il y avait même cette étrange pendule qui chantait l'heure.

Ollivander est arrivé sans émettre le moindre son. C'est seulement quand il m'a salué que j'ai remarqué sa présence.

-Miss Parker ?! Que faites vous ici ? M'a demandé le marchand de baguette.

-Bonjour monsieur. J'ai cassé ma baguette en fin d'année... Je viens en racheter une nouvelle.

Ollivander est retourné alors dans le fond de sa boutique puis il est revenu quelques minutes après avec une boite dont il a sortit une baguette.

-Vingt et un centimètre, plutôt flexible, en bois de saule avec un ventricule de dragon à l'intérieur.

Il me l'a donné et j'ai fait un léger mouvement de poignet. Une des lampes accrochées au mur s'est décrochée et a éclaté sur le sol.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne... Voyons voir...

Ollivander est retourné une seconde fois dans le fond de sa boutique puis il est revenu avec une nouvelle baguette.

-Vingt-cinq centimètre, rigide, en bois de cerisier avec un crin de licorne à l'intérieur. Tenez.

Je l'ai remercié et pointé ma baguette vers un vase contenant une rose fanée. J'ai fais de nouveau un mouvement du poignet et les pétales de la roses ont reprit une couleur rouge sang. A priori cette baguette était maintenant la mienne. J'ai payé Ollivander et suis sortie de la boutique. Lily m'attendait.

-Alors ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Vingt-cinq centimètre, rigide, en bois de cerisier avec un crin de licorne à l'intérieur. On va où maintenant ?

-Chez Fleury et Bott !

Je l'ai suivis jusqu'au magasin de livre où un nombre incalculable de sorciers se bousculaient pour avoir des livres neufs. Ne roulant pas sur l'or, je me suis avancée vers l'étalage des livres d'occasions. J'ai pris les bouquins dont j'avais besoins cette année. Donc toutes les matières requises afin de devenir Auror (car oui je veux devenir Auror. Ça en étonne certain?) ainsi que le livre pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. La plupart des 6ème années ont laissé tomber cette matière mais je trouve ça plutôt marrant donc j'ai préféré la continuer.

-Oh non Angie ! Pas là bas !

-J't'en pris Lily ! On y reste pas longtemps promis !

Sur ce, j'ai agrippé mon amie et l'ai emmèné vers la boutique de balais. Une fois dans le magasin je l'ai lâché et je suis allée admirer leur nouveau balais : Le _Nimbus 1001_. Je suis restée à l'observer en ignorant royalement les plaintes de Lily. J'aurais tellement voulu l'avoir, il était magnifique, rien à voir avec mon Brossdur dont le manche était tellement abîmé que j'attrapais des échardes à chaque entraînements de Quidditch. Soudain j'ai entendu un espèce de rire semblable à un aboiement de chien. Lily m'a alors attrapé la manche de mon sweat-shirt et a essayé de m'entraîner hors de la boutique. Hélas, il était trop tard. Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà rentrés dans le magasin et vu comment Potter souriait, il n'allait pas nous laisser partir.

-Evans ! Comment tu vas ? A Demandé Potter d'une voix si mielleuse qu'elle donnerait à n'importe qui l'envie de vomir.

-Le fait de te voir m'a donné la nausé. Réplique mon amie. Angie, on y va ?

J'ai acquiesçé en riant. Depuis le temps qu'elle devait la sortir celle là ! En tout cas, le sourire de Potter s'était transformé en grimace et, vexé, il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et avait fait une moue boudeuse.

Lily l'ignorant, a ouvert la porte de la boutique pour la refermer juste après. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? J'ai interroge ma rousse du regard et elle a dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

-Severus ! Severus est dehors !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel (une habitude que Lily m'a transmise...) Ne croiser ni Rogue, ni les Maraudeurs quand je suis en compagnie de ma rouquine, mais c'est impossible ! En faite c'est même impossible quand je suis seule... Hélas.

-Écoutes ma vieille, vas falloir que tu ailles lui parler un jour ou l'autre. C'est ton meilleur ami quand même ! Et puis si c'est idiots ne l'avaient pas embêté, il ne t'aurais pas insulté. En faite, tout ça c'est de la faute à Potter donc c'est à lui que tu ne doit plus parler et pas à Rogue.

Maintenant plus personne ne parlait. Soit ils étaient trop étonnés de me voir faire un si beau discours soit... Soit rien du tout, mon discours était digne des discours de notre directeur. Je mérite des applaudissement s'il vous plait !

-C'est Sirius qui s'ennuyait. C'est pas de ma faute. Annonçe Potter.

-T'exagères ! C'est quand même toi qui as eu l'idée d'aller voir Servilo ! Réplique sèchement Black.

-Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça !

Mon amie avait caché son visage dans ses mains et était sortit de la boutique. Ne m'y attendant pas, j'étais restée dans la boutique en compagnie de mes deux coéquipiers de Quidditch qui avaient les yeux aussi écarquillés qu'un gosse devant un nouveau jouet.

Quand je me rendit compte que Lily devait pleurer à chaudes larmes, je suis sortie de la boutique.

-Lily ? Lily tu es là !

Elle était assise par terre et elle continuait de pleurer. Je me suis alors assise près d'elle et je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

-J'en ai marre que tout le monde se batte ! Pourquoi tous ceux que j'aime se déteste ? A-t-elle dit.

J'étais abasourdis, jamais je n'aurais pensé pas qu'elle pleurerait pour ça... Je la pensais plus forte. Enfin on connais jamais les gens assez bien comme dirait ma mère.

-LILY DEBOUT ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD ! Ai-je crié.

Ma rouquinette a sursauté avant de s'asseoir dans son lit. Elle s'est frottéeles yeux et elle m'observait l'air perdu.

-Il est dix heures et demi ! Si on se dépêche pas on va louper le train !

Lily a écarquillé les yeux et s'est levée. Elle s'est habillée encore plus vite que moi hier et a fermé ses valises puis nous sommes descendu en bas. Les parents de Lily nous attendait à l'extérieur du pub. Nous avons mit nos valises dans le coffre de la voiture et nous sommes partit direction la gare de King's Cross.

Arrivée à destination, Lily et moi dûmes courir jusqu'à la barrière afin de ne pas rater le train. Sur le quai de la voie 9¾ il ne restait plus que les parents faisant des signes à leurs enfants qui se trouvaient déjà dans le grand train rouge.

J'ai ouvert la porte d'un des wagons et je suis montée à l'intérieur suivis de Lily. Cette dernière a du ensuite me laisser pour aller s'installer dans les premiers wagons -elle avait été nommée préfète, je suis fière de ma rouquine !- et j'ai donc du trouver un compartiment pas trop remplis afin de pouvoir passer le reste du voyage confortablement installée. Cependant, tous les compartiments étaient remplis et j'ai du marcher jusqu'au dernier wagon afin de trouver une place. Hélas, le seul compartiment libre était celui où était installé Severus Rogue qui était d'ailleurs menacé par trois baguettes. Ces baguettes appartenant évidemment à James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow...


	3. Chapter 2

**A la radio il y a un poussin, A la radio ya un poussin. Et le poussin Piou, et le poussin Piou et...**

**BONJOUUUUUUUR (!) Comment aller vous en ce magnifique jeudi 13 décembre! Oui je sais, normalement je poste pas en semaine mais aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux, d'abord parce que j'ai eu seulement 2h de cours aujourd'hui et ensuite... C'est le 13 décembre!**

**Comment ça vous voyez pas ce que ça fait? Oo**

**Mais c'est l'anniversaire de Taylor Swift! Si si, la chanteuse là! Au pire allez faire un tour sur Youtube hein. D'ailleurs, si vous allez faire un tour sur Youtube, allez donc voir la vidéo du Poussin Piou, extrêmement additif même si les paroles sont... Connes. Mais bon, voilà quoi x)**

**Enfin bref, ce deuxième chapitre est plus court que le premier (il fait seulement quatre pages sur OpenOffice -') mais le troisième sera plus long! Eheh :D.**

**Bon et sinon il n'y a pas grand chose d'important dans ce chapitre mais fallait quand même que je l'écrive alors voilà quoi.**

**Ayé ayé, j'ai fini mon intro :P**

**Oooooh! J'allais oublié les remerciements! Honte sur moi!**

**Alors, merci à Hatsuivo-Chan et à Psychedelik de lire ma fiction et de me laissez vos avis  
**

**Maintenant vous pouvez aller lire :)**

* * *

-Lily serait pas très contente Potter...

Ce dernier , ainsi que ses deux amis, m'ont dévisagé. Quoi ? C'est la première fois qu'il voit une sorcière ? (Ah. Ah. Ah. Riez s'il vous plaît je me sens seule là...). Décontenancés, les trois sorciers ont pointé leur baguette vers moi. J'ai levé les mains en l'air, en les défiants du regard. Ils n'oseraient pas m'attaquer. Enfin je crois...

-Tu ne lui diras rien Parker. A dit Potter.

J'ai haussé un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Vous me feriez quoi ?

Avant qu'un des trois Maraudeurs aient eu le temps de répondre, Rogue avait lancé un sort de Désarmement. Petigrow, Black et Potter se sont retrouvés sans baguettes. Ces dernières avaient atterris dans la main du Serpentard.

-Bon... Je propose un truc, Rogue tu te venges envers les trois idiots, et tu me laisse m'asseoir, parce que ça me dit rien du tout de rester debout tout le voyage.

Sur ce j'ai baissé les mains ce qui a eu pour effet d'inquiéter Rogue. Le Serpentard a pointé sa baguette vers moi et m'a suspendu dans les airs. Une chance que je portais un pantalon et pas une robe.

-Lâches la ! A ordonné Black.

Soit je délire parce que je suis restée trop longtemps la tête en bas soit... Non pas possible... Black aurait menacé Rogue de me lâcher ? Black aurait voulu m'aider ?

Mon hypothèse s'est révélée vrai quand Black a menacé une nouvelle fois Rogue. Black essayait vraiment de m'aider... Et Potter s'y était m'y aussi. Il sauta sur Rogue le faisant tomber sur la banquette. Le Sortilège qui me piégeait s'est alors annulé. Je suis tombée mais au lieu de me frapper la tête contre le sol, j'ai atterris allongée dans... Les bras de Sirius Black ?

-Eh bien ! Tu me défends, tu me rattrapes... Soit je rêve, soit le sortilège de Désarmement t'as gravement atteint le cerveau ! Ai-je annoncé.

Rouge comme une tomate, Black m'a lâché en grommelant que j'aurais au moins pu le remercier.

-Tu vas le payer _Servilo_, les seules personnes qui ont le droit d'embêter Parker c'est nous ! A menacé Potter.

Rassurant. Donc en gros, je peux m'attendre à tout moment de me faire attaquer par quatre garçon (n'oublions pas Lupin). Cependant j'imagine que je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter, pourquoi voudraient-ils me faire du mal ? Surtout que je suis leur attrapeuse (ce statut m'évite de nombreux soucis croyez-moi) et que je connais leur secret.

Rogue se retrouvait maintenant la tête en bas, lançant tous les jurons qu'il connaissait. La scène de la fin de l'année dernière se répétait sauf que cette fois, Lily ne se trouvait pas dans le compartiment pour défendre son -ancien- meilleur ami. Il n'y avait que moi pour prendre sa défense. Une chose que j'hésitais à faire. Après tout j'ai vécu le même sort que Rogue il y a quelques minutes. Mais ma gentillesse et ma bonté a prit le dessus (arrêtez de rire, tout de suite!) et j'ai donc imploré les Maraudeurs de lâcher le Serpentard.

-Tu sais Potter, Lily risque d'arriver dans quelques minutes et je pense qu'elle n'appréciait pas que son copain... Enfin je veux dire 'Le-Gars-Qui-La-Harcèle-Pour-Sortir-Avec-Elle', s'en prenne une fois de plus à un de ses amis.

-Normalement, je serais d'accord avec toi Angie. Cependant, il me semble qu'aujourd'hui j'en ai absolument rien a faire.

Tout le monde a sursauté et s'est retourné. Lily se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment et nous observait. Je suis sûre de rien mais il me semble avoir vu un léger sourire. Derrière se trouvait Lupin observant la scène impassible.

-Lily tu... Tu vas bien ? J'ai demandé d'une voix étranglée.

-Bien sur. Pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ?

-Dit, puisque tu as l'air d'avoir complètement changé, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? A demandé Potter plein d'espoir.

-Non. Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus. Potter, tu es toujours aussi stupide et arrogant. Il n'y a aucune chance que je sorte un jour, ou même une micro-seconde, avec toi.

Alors là, je vous jure que si on m'avait dit qu'un gosse de un an avait survécu à l'_Avada Kedavra,_ j'aurais pas pu être aussi surprise. Lily était... Différente. Froide. Comment avait-elle pu autant changer en quelques heures ? Elle était encore plus calme que notre directeur et elle ne prenait plus la défense de Rogue... Et elle a même pas levé les yeux au ciel !

Lily a prit place sur la banquette et je me suis assise près d'elle. Potter avait lâché Rogue et tous deux s'étaient assis sur la banquette d'en face. Pettigrow, Black et Lupin les ont imité. Et le voyage s'est passé silencieusement.

Nous sommes arrivée à Poudlard depuis près de deux heures et j'en suis encore à me demander si Lily n'avait pas subi un sortilège de confusion. Voir même un _Imperieum_. On était maintenant dans la salle commune, toujours aussi chaleureuse, je dois dire, et Lily restait dans son coin, seule, à lire le livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Quand j'ai voulu l'approcher c'est limite si elle ne m'a pas mordu. Je ne l'ai pas approché depuis.

C'est qu'elle est devenu flippante ma Rouquine !

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Potter désespérait et se plaignait à qui voulait l'entendre. C'est à dire Pettigrow, Lupin, Black et toutes leurs groupies qui en profitait pour le câliner. Écœurant.

-Lily... Ai-je commencé.

-QUOI ?

J'ai reculé de quelques pas et j'ai commencé à me ronger l'ongle du pouce. Une mauvaise habitude. Oui je sais.

-Je... Je voulais savoir... Enfin, tu sais... Tu peux tout me dire.

-Mais j'ai rien a dire Angelina.

Quand elle m'appelle par mon nom en entier c'est que plus rien ne va. J'ai commencé à la forcer à parler mais à ce moment, une groupie de Potter du nom de Mackenzie McPerth est arrivée.

-Tu sais Evans, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ce que t'as fait à James ! Et puis franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve... Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut trouver de bien chez une Sang-de...

-McPerth, si j'étais toi, je trouverais une solution pour mes cheveux. Je pensais pas que c'était possible mais ils sont pire que ceux de Bellatrix Black. L'ai-je coupé.

Mackenzie est devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et a porté une main à ses cheveux blonds.

D'accord, j'ai mentit, Bellatrix Black a les cheveux les plus décoiffé de toute l'école, mais Mackenzie McPerth arrive en seconde place. Cette fille a des cheveux tellement bouclé qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a une peu d'humidité, ils partent dans tous les sens. Moi qui me plaint de mes cheveux trop plat, trop lisse, j'avoue que pour rien au monde je les échangerais avec ceux de Mackenzie McPerth.

Je me suis retournée pour reparler avec Lily mais ma Rouquinette avait déguerpie. Je suis alors restée plantée dans le coin de la salle, à côté d'un siège vide. M'enfin, pour ne pas voir l'air trop idiote, je suis montée dans mon dortoir quelques minutes après pensant trouver Lily mais elle ne se trouvait pas ici non plus. Oooh et puis zut ! Si elle voulait jouer à chat, c'est elle qui voyait mais moi j'ai passé l'âge.

Je me suis alors allongée toute habillée sur mon lit et je me suis endormie.

Un peu plus tard, j'ai entendu la porte du dortoir grincer. Je me suis assise dans mon lit et j'ai observé la personne qui entrait. Elle avec de long cheveux roux et de beaux yeux vert...

-Lily ? Ai-je dis.

Surement un peu trop fort au goût de Lily car elle a fait un petit bruit de souris et m'a observé. C'est là que j'ai remarqué que Lily était toute rouge. Encore plus rouge que Black dans le train.

La Rouquine a posé son index sur sa bouche afin de me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas parler. Je n'ai pas cherché à insister. Il devait être trois heures du matin et je commençait à me rendormir. Je me suis recouchée mais avant de replonger dans un profond sommeil tel La Belle Au Bois Dormant, j'ai chuchoté à Lily :

-Faudra que tu m'explique où tu étais ma vieille.

Lily a émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un soupir et un grognement puis elle s'est allongée sur le mit à côté du mien. Nous nous sommes regardés un instant et à son regard, j'ai su que j'allais devoir batailler pour lui arracher la vérité.

_« Aucun problème Lily... Je suis un stock de Veritaserum à moi toute seule... »_

C'est sur cette pensée, que je me suis endormie.

* * *

**En faite, si vous voulez voir le clip du Poussin Piou, regardez plutôt la version italienne (El Pulcino Pio) j'adore la voix x)**

**Review? :3**

**PS: Il y aura quand même un chapitre en fin de semaine ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour le monde! Comment allez-vous en ce magnifique Week-End? Enfin... Magnifique est bien grand mot, chez moi il pleut -' Et en plus je suis malade. Enfin, j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, et je vais parler de problème un peu plus sérieux: l'attentat au Connecticut . C'est triste hein?**

**Bref, ne tergiversons pas sur des problèmes aussi malheureux, mais plutôt sur le fait que je mets en ligne mon 3ème chapitre! Eheheheheheheheheheheheheheh :D.**

**Quelques précisions avant que vous commenciez à lire. Après avoir reçu quelques reviews disant que voir(enfin plutôt lire) Lily aussi faible c'était assez bizarre, j'ai donc réécris une partie du chapitre 3 pour que Lily soit moins faible... J'espère que vous allez aimer :D**

**Remerciements: Merci encore et toujours à Hat****suiyo-Chan**** (qui a eu le courage d'écouter le Poussin Piou x) de lire et de commenter mes chapitres et merci à ma nouvelle lectrice, veuillez applaudir Miss-Sawyer**

**Nouvelle chanson pour les fous et les folles qui lisent mon histoire et qui ont aimé le Poussin Piou (même si cette chanson n'a aucun rapport même si il y a un animal...) cliquez ici watch?v=wZZ7oFKsKzY**

**Et dîtes moi combien de temps vous tenez :D (Bonne chance, je suis déjà rendu à 6min moi :P.)**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

Je le crois pas... Comment elle réussit à m'éviter ? Jamais dans la salle commune, jamais dans le dortoir. Impossible de la croiser dans les couloirs ! Cette fille est encore plus dur à trouver que le Big Foot.

Pourquoi Lily me cache-t-elle se qu'elle a fait hier soir ? Enfin, il faudrait peut-être que je le bouge du canapé de la salle commune pour aller en cours... EN COURS ! C'est là que je verrais Lily ! Elle à cours de Potion elle aussi ! Et on est à côté ! Danse de la joie ! Ou pas.

Je me suis levée de mon canapé et j'allais sortir de la pièce aux couleur de ma maison quand soudain une voix m'a appelé.

-Potter... Black... Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! Ai-je dis.

Les deux bruns se sont regardés. Quoi n'ai-je point le droit de faire de l'ironie ?

-Heureux de te voir aussi, a dit Potter.

-Permet moi d'en douter...

-Mouais... Enfin bref, je voulais te dire que...

-La réunion des joueurs de Quidditch est ce soir et que si je veux me réinscrire pour être attrapeuse cette année il faut que je vienne im-pé-ra-ti-ve-ment ? Oui Potter, je sais, tu m'as fait le même coup l'année dernière. Ai-je dis exaspérée.

Bah ouais quoi, cet idiot me l'avait dit à la fin du dernier match de Quidditch et à la fin de l'année dernière. Alors soit il devient trop vieux et il commence à radoter, soit il aime me parler à moi, Angie Parker la fille la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard... On arrête de rire !

Le désastre capillaire embulant m'a sourit -Merlin, je dois sûrement rêver. Ou cauchemarder. Tout dépend du point de vu- puis il est sortit de la salle accompagné de Black.

Je suis restée quelques minutes sur place à analyser la situation. Bah ouais quoi, le Potter Binoclard m'a quand même sourit alors qu'en principe, à chaque fois que je le vois, on se lance des insultes. Ou alors c'est avec Black. Enfin ils sont amis donc ça revient au même. Quand j'en insulte un, j'insulte l'autre !

Enfin, après ma réflexion, je suis sortie de la salle commune et je suis descendu vers les cachots. Quand je suis rentrée dans la salle, il flottait une odeur de troll. Mais à part ça, la salle de classe était restée la même, dépourvue de fenêtres, seules quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce, ce qui lui donnait une allure lugubre, des fioles en verres traînaient un peu partout ainsi que quelques ingrédients. Enfin, sur le bureau -toujours aussi en bazar si vous voulez mon avis- de Slughorn se trouvait une vingtaines d'orteils de troll. Ça expliquait l'odeur...

Soudain, j'ai aperçu Lily. Ma Rouquine se trouvait à une table avec trois autres personnes. Je le crois pas. Je NE PEUX pas le croire. Elle a changé de place juste pour ne pas me raconter ce qui c'est passé hier. Mais je vais la tuer !

Résultat, Slughorn m'a placé à la table de ce cher Servilo... Euh je veux dire Severus Rogue. Je dois avouer que j'ai cru voir Lily sourire quand le professeur m'a dit de m'installer avec lui. Pour me venger je lui ai lancé des regards noir pendant tout le cours. A Lily, hein, pas à Rogue ou à Slug.

Le bon côté des choses c'est que Rogue est un très bon élève en Potion, et j'ai pu suivre ses gestes, du coup j'ai réussis mon philtre de Mort Vivante. Je t'aime Roguinouchet... Enfin... Faut pas pousser non plus hein...

Pour bien finir cette journée, comme j'avais fini en avance, Slug nous a laissé (Rogue et moi) sortir en avance. Du coup j'ai attendu Lily à la porte de la salle de classe. Elle est sortit complètement paniquée peu après moi. Je crois qu'elle espérait ne pas me croiser. Raté la Rouquine ! Je t'attends le sourire carnassier aux lèvres ! Niark, niark... Avouez que je ferais une excellente Serpentard. Mais mon bon cœur et mon courage l'a emporté sur mon esprit sadique... Mais je m'en réjouit parce que la plupart des Serpentard que je vois ont un bel œil noircis de la main de leur pair. Oui ça fait froid dans le dos...

-Angie ! A couiné Lily.

-Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas m'échapper indéfiniment... Maintenant que je te tiens, je veux savoir ce...

_-Lily !_ Lily ! Vient vient voir ce qui vient de se passer !

La merveilleuse personne qui m'a coupé était Mary McDonald. Une amie à Lily. Dire que c'est une amie à moi serai exagéré la réalité. On va dire qu'on se parle quelques fois. Mais que quand on peut éviter de s'adresser la parole, on évite. Enfin bon, cette chère Mary a déboulée complètement paniquée. Elle a attrapé Lily par le bras et l'a traîné dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir ou grouillait tellement d'élèves qu'on aurait pu facilement croire qu'on se trouvait dans une fourmilière.

-Poussez vous ! _Poussez-vous _! Je suis préfète ! A Crié Lily.

Elle s'est frayé un chemin parmi les élèves. Curieuse, je l'ai suivis. Au centre de tout cet attroupement se trouvait Severus Rogue. A côté de lui se trouvait Sirius Black. Tous les deux avaient l'air complètement paniqué. Ils étaient penchés sur un jeune homme allongé sur le dos. Il avait les cheveux extrêmement ébouriffés et ses lunettes étaient de travers.

-James ! A soufflé Lily.

Je me suis approchée et je me suis agenouillée près de lui. Il était couvert de sang. J'ai prit ma baguette et j'ai murmuré quelques incantations que le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques nous avait apprit pour soigné un animal blessé. J'ai aucune idée si ça fonctionne pour les humains mais je n'avais pas d'autres solutions. Lily m'avait rejointe et m'observait. Quelques minutes après, elle s'est relevée et avec l'aide de Lupin qui venait d'arriver, ils ont fait évacuer le couloir.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je sais pas si le sort que j'ai utilisé est assez puissant pour que les plaies se soient bien refermées.

Lupin a acquiescé et avec l'aide de Pettigrow qui venait de pointé le bout de son nez, ils ont transporté Potter à l'infirmerie. Black les a suivis.

-T'es complètement malade. Ai-je dis.

Rogue m'a dévisagé.

-Je.. Je pensais pas... A-t-il soufflé.

-TU SAVAIS PAS QUOI ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'IL AURAIT PU MOURIR ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU AURAIS PU LE TUER ? A crié Lily.

J'ai laissé Lily passé sa colère sur Rogue, puis McGonagall et Slughorn sont arrivé, suivis de Dumbledore. La professeur de métamorphose était aussi blanche qu'un fantôme. J'ai même cru qu'elle allait pleurer. Dumbledore, lui était toujours aussi calme. Cependant, il avait un air grave sur le visage qui vous donnait froid dans le dos.

-Que c'est-il passé ici ? Un élève à été blessé ? A demandé Dumbledore. Miss Evans ?

-J-James Potter a été blessé par... A bafouillé Lily

Elle m'a regardé, puis elle s'est tournée vers Rogue.

-Par ma faute, a dit Rogue d'une voix rauque. Je... je suis sortis en avance du cours de Potion et j'ai croisé Potter et Black dans le couloir. Ils ont voulu me lancer un sort et sans faire exprès, j'ai prononcé un sort que j'avais créer moi même...

-Vous avez créer un sort ? S'est exclamé Slug.

Toutes les têtes se sont tournés vers lui. Slughorn a rougit et a baissé la tête. Si les circonstances n'étaient pas si dramatique, j'aurais sûrement rit. Bah ouais quoi ! C'est drôle un professeur honteux !

-Je pense que les circonstances sont assez grave pour envi... A commencé McGonagall.

-Je ne crois pas que nous devrions renvoyer Severus Rogue, Minerva. L'a coupé Dumbledore.

La professeur de Métamorphose l'a dévisagé comme si il était devenu fou. Moi je dis qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en rende compte. Après tout, il fait toujours un discours de mots bizarres lors du dîner de bienvenu.

-Cependant, Severus, ton acte était extrêmement grave. Je pense donc qu'il est logique que j'enlève cent-cinquante points à Serpentard. Et comme punition, tu seras bien évidemment collé pendant deux mois le mardi et le vendredi soir de dix-neuf heures à vingt heures. Enfin, tu devras aller aider Mme Pomfresh à soigné monsieur Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse complètement. D'ailleurs tu peux déjà y aller maintenant.

Rogue a acquiescé et est partit direction l'infirmerie. Dumbledore c'est ensuite tourné vers moi et Lily et nous a sourit.

-Miss Parker, je vous félicite, vous avez réussis à garder votre sang froid alors qu'un de vos amis était gravement blessé.

Ami ? Depuis quand Potter est mon ami ?

-Je vous accorde alors cinquante point. Miss Evans, je pense que vous devriez allé à l'infirmerie, il me semble que aimerais voir votre visage quand il se réveillera.

Dumbledore devient romantique. Le monde tourne pas rond, c'est moi qui vous le dit!

Nous sommes allé à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh essayait tant bien que mal de faire évacuer toutes les groupies des Maraudeurs. Lily a reprit ses esprits à se moment là et elle a commencé à crier à toutes les filles de disparaître. Je crois qu'elles ont du avoir peur parce qu'elles sont toutes parties à ce moment là. En même temps, une Lily Evans qui cris, c'est commen rencontrer un loup garous qui n'a pas mangé depuis des mois...

Ma Rouquine s'est ensuite approché du lit de Potter. Et là vous devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé ! Roulement de tambour s'il vous plait ! Lily à embrassé Potter !

-Lily ! Il a donc fallu que je me fasse gravement blessé pour que tu te rendes enfin compte que tu m'aimes ? A rit Potter.

-Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue ! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! Si Angie n'avait pas été là...

-Si Angie n'avait pas été là, je serais sûrement mort. Jamais j'aurais cru te dire ça un jour Parker, mais merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette envers toi.

Héhéhé... Potter a une dette envers moi... Ça risque de me faire deux belles années à martyriser mon capitaine de Quidditch ça... D'ailleurs...

-Qui va faire les recrutements maintenant que tu es sur ton lit de me mort ?

J'avoue qu'à se moment là j'ai manqué de tact. Lily s'est mise à me frapper avec son livre de potion tout en criant que « James n'est pas mourrant ! ». Ledit James, lui, c'est fendu la poire. Puis quelques minutes après l'aboiement de chien qui servait de rire à Black c'est joint aux nôtres.

-Lily, arrête du me fais mal! Aïeuuh! C'était mon épaule! D'accord, d'accord, Potter va s'en sortir! Là c'est mieux?

Lily a arrêté de me frapper et ma lancé un regard noir. Merlin, sauvez moi, j'ai peur...

-Pomfresh à dit que tu devais boire ça. A annoncé Rogue.

L'ambiance c'est vachement refroidis d'un coup. Lily s'est arrêtée de rire et James (si Lily et lui forme un couple, si je l'appelle encore Potter, ma Rouquine risque de me couper la tête. Remarque je peux toujours l'appelé Potter dans ma tête. Lily ne lit pas dans les pensées à ce que je sache... Enfin j'espère. Essai: 1,2 Lily m'entends-tu? Pas de réponse? Youpi!) et Black on lancé un de ces regards à Rogue...

-Fais gaffe James, ont sais jamais, il t'a bien tailladé le torse, il pourrait aussi t'empoisonner... A raillé Black

-C'est bon, laissez-le tranquille. James, bois ce qu'il te donne et Black, arrête d'être aussi rabat-joie.

-Rabat-joie ?! Mais enfin Angie, il a faillit tuer James et toi tu prends sa défense ?

-Il fallait s'y attendre non ? Depuis la première année, vous le martyriser. Me dîtes pas que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il se venge !

-On a jamais essayé de le tuer, Angie. A dit Black.

J'ai pas su quoi répondre. J'ai laissé tomber, et James à bu le verre que Rogue lui avait apporté. Ce dernier est repartit aussi vite que si il avait vu une bouteille de shampoing (j'essaye juste de détendre l'atmosphère...)

-Pour répondre à ta question, Angie, c'est Sirius qui sera capitaine jusqu'à mon rétablissement et tu seras son second.

Black capitaine et moi second ? Ça risque de faire des étincelles tout ça... Si Potter reste trop longtemps à l'infirmerie, on risque même d'allumer un feu...


	5. Chapter 4

**BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!**

**Bon je suis obliger de vous réécrire une intro parce que mon ordi vient de bugguer et du coup ça pas enregistrer la magnifique intro que je vous avais rédigé. (F*********CK!)**

**Bref, vous allez comment? Moi je suis en vacance! Danse de la joie! J'ai faim aussi. Mais genre... Grave faim quoi. Oh et puis tout à l'heure c'est la fin du monde. Pour fêter ça, je suis dans mon canapé avec ma couette, l'ordi et je regarde une émission de TV réalité pourrit. Et je suis encore en pyjama. Je sais vous vous en foutez, mais bon...**

**Aller j'arrête de parler de ma vie et je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre sobrement intitulé: Chapitre 4**

**Magnifique hein? :P**

**Dans ce chapitre, c'est les recrutements de Quidditch... J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

**Je voudrais vous demander: je compte intégrer Bellatrix dans mon histoire, mais si je l'intègre, elle sera aussi en 6ème année alors qu'en principe elle est plus vieille... Ça vous gène. Parce que si oui, je la mets pas dans l'histoire (mais ça serait un sacré handicap pour moi). Voilà, j'attends vos réponses dans les reviews!**

**Oh, je voulais vous dire que par une idée que j'ai proposé sur Twitter, j'allais sûrement écrire une fiction où Ombrage serait à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Vous seriez d'accord vous aussi. Je pense que si j'en écris une, ça serait un genre de Tome 2 après ma fiction de ce moment.**

**Maintenant place aux remerciements: encore et toujours: Miss-Sawyer 3, Hatsuiyo-Chan 3, Psychedelik (qui m'a fait remarquer que c'était IL pulcino Pio et non El pulcino Pio ;). Et merci aux petits nouveaux: Wasa (dont les fictions sont génial, allez y faire un tour!) et pour finir Linaewenn :D**

**La liste s'allonge et c'est grâce à vous tous! Merci, merci, merci!**

**Oh, j'allais oublié ****_CaptAwesome sur Twitter avec qui je me tape d'excellents délires x) et qu'est hyper gentille :)**

******Voilà j'ai finiiiiiiiii :D Maintenant je peux aller manger.**

* * *

-Bon écoutez moi, pour un problème de santé, James Potter n'a pas pu assurer le recrutements des nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch et étant à l'infirmerie pour une durée indéterminée, c'est moi qui serai le capitaine... Et Angelina Parker sera mon second, et c'est nous qui allons recruter. Le recrutement aura lieu samedi après midi à partir de quatorze heures. Les personnes qui voulaient jouer au poste d'attrapeur, laissez tomber, Parker étant mon second, elle garde sa place au sein de l'équipe. Ça sera tout.

-Beau discours Black, faut-il que j'applaudisse ? Ai-je ris.

-Ton coup de pied n'était pas obligatoire, mais sinon, oui, tu peux m'applaudir, moi le plus beau, le plus intelligent des capitaines de Quidditch...

-Tu as faillis oublier me mentionner ! Si je ne t'avais pas donné de coup, tu n'aurais pas dis que j'étais ton second ! Et prends pas la grosse tête !

Black a levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai soupiré. A peine deux jours que James nous avait annoncé qu'on allait devoir cohabiter plus que d'habitude et on se lançait déjà des piques. Si vous voulez mon avis, on est pas sortit de l'auberge.

En tout cas, Black profite bien de son nouveau statut, les filles lui court encore plus après depuis qu'il est devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Heureusement que c'est provisoire... Faudrait quand même que je m'assure que Black n'a aucune envie de meurtre envers James afin de rester capitaine... Quoi ? C'est possible non ? J'ai lu plein de livre dans ce genre.

-Ça ne t'embête pas trop que Sirius ait autant de succès auprès des autres filles ?

J'ai baissé les yeux vers la personne qui m'avait adressé la parole. C'était une jeune brune qui avait une tête de moins que moi. Elle avait des grand yeux marrons et un visage plutôt rond. Cette fille c'était Alice McHale, elle partageait mon dortoir.

-Salut Alice. Et je vois pas trop en quoi ça m'embêterais que Black, soit aussi sollicité.

Je me suis assise sur le canapé près du feu sous le regard étonné d'Alice. Cette dernière m'a rejointe.

-Bah... Je pensais que toi et Sirius vous... étiez ensemble.

J'avoue que sur le coup j'ai pas du tout compris. Il a fallut qu'Alice se répète pour que l'information fasse 'tilt !'. Et là j'ai éclaté de rire.

-Moi... Aahaha... Et Black ? AHAAHAHAHAHA ! Alice t'es pas sérieuse ? On t'as lancé quoi comme sort pour que tu t'imagines quelque chose d'aussi improbable ?

-C'est pas vrai ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Mais tout le monde en parle pourtant !

-Tout... Tout le monde parle de quoi ?

-Bah, du fait que vous sortez ensemble ! Je te pensais plus vive d'esprit !

-Mais enfin, on ne sort pas ensemble ! A chaque fois qu'on se parle s'est pour s'insulter ! On n'est jamais ensemble et même quand on gagne un match de Quidditch, j'évite d'aller le voir ! Je ne voit pas du tout comment les gens peuvent croire que nous sommes ensemble !

Alice à parut réfléchir à la question. Elle qui sort avec un garçon -Franck Londubat je crois- elle devait bien voir qu'il n'y avait aucune romance entre moi et Black. Une romance entre moi et Black... Non mais laissez moi rire ! C'est aussi improbable que si Lily Evans insultait un professeur !

-Peut-être que tout le monde se trompe... Mais c'est dingue, à chaque fois qu'il te regarde, on dirais que... Je sais pas...

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Black me regardait ? Mince, je vais psychoter maintenant ! Nan mais je vous jure, ces rumeurs ça a de quoi faire peur !

J'ai regardé Black. Il avait l'air d'être plutôt content avec toutes ces filles. Je vois pas en quoi les élèves peuvent croire que nous sommes... Ensemble. Décidément je ne m'y ferais pas. L'image de moi et Black... Ensemble... Beurk, beurk!

Changeons de sujet !

-Dis, Alice, ça se passe bien avec Franck ? Lui ai-je demandé.

Elle a rougit et a acquiescé. Quoi qu'on puisse penser, j'aimais bien Alice. C'était une copie de Lily en plus petite, en brune et en moins hystérique peut-être. En faite, je crois que je pourrais la considérer comme une amie...

Affaire à suivre.

-Tu en penses quoi ? Il pourrait faire un bon batteur non ?

J'ai haussé les épaules. John Williams volait plutôt bien sur un balais mais il avait du mal à bien viser ses ennemis... A vrai dire, il ne regardait jamais dans quelle direction il envoyait le Cognard, à cause de lui, j'ai failli me prendre une de ces saletés dans la tête. Ça à bien fait rire Black. Je me vengerais.

-Je pense qu'on ferais mieux de le mettre à la place du gardien... D'ailleurs ils sont où ceux là ? C'est maintenant qu'ils doivent faire leurs preuves !

-De toute façon on refera le point ce soir. LES GARDIENS, C'EST A VOUS !

Une tripoté d'élèves aux couleurs de Gryffondor sont entrés sur le terrain. J'ai froncé les sourcils en voyant que certains n'étaient encore qu'en première année. Chaque années, ils essayaient de se faire recruter en tant que joueur de Quidditch. Chaque années, la moitié finissait à l'infirmerie parce qu'ils s'étaient pris un Cognard ou parce qu'ils n'arrivaient à tenir sur leur balais. Déprimant. Vraiment déprimant.

-On les laisse essayer ou on les renvoie maintenant ? Ai-je demandé à Black.

Ce dernier a soupiré puis, il est descendu de son balais afin de dire aux première années de s'en aller.

-Bien, euh... Michael Hewitt, je te laisse prendre place devant les buts.

Ledit Hewitt s'est envolé et s'est placé devant les trois anneaux qui formaient les buts. Black a ensuite prit le Souaffle qu'il essayait de faire passé à travers les anneaux. J'ai bien dit essayait, parce que pour un troisième année, Hewitt bloquait la plupart des tirs de Black.

Les autres qui sont passés après le troisième année n'ont pas bloqués assez de tirs pour être retenus. Black à ensuite rappelé Williams afin qu'il montre ses compétences. Malheureusement, il a bloqué autant de tirs qu'Hewitt.

Pourquoi malheureusement ? Parce que ça allait faire débat entre moi et Black ce soir ! Déjà que je ne suis pas enchantée de devoir passé une partie de la soirée avec Black... Ce dernier me regardait d'ailleurs, exaspéré. Quoi ? Qu'ai-je encore fait pour vexer Sa Majesté Sirius Black ?

-PARKER FAIT GAFFE !

Quoi ? Mais faire gaffe de quoi ? Mais avant même que je sache ce qui me menaçais, je me suis retrouvée sur le sol, protégée par le corps de John Williams. Soudain, un Cognard s'est dirigé vers nous. Ça y est, je vais mourir aujourd'hui pendant un simple recrutement de Quidditch, écrasé par le corps de Williams qui se sera prit un Cognard. Adieu monde cruel !

-Angie ça va ? M'a demandé Black

Black ? Sirius Black est mort aussi ? Mince moi qui pensait être débarrassé de lui...

J'ai rouvert les eux et j'ai découvert que j'étais encore sur le terrain de Quiddtich entouré par tous les joueurs (les non-recrutés compris). Je ne suis pas morte ? Alléluia ! Ou pas. Ça veux dire que Black non plus n'est pas mort. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que si il était mort, je l'aurais supporté toute l'éternité.

-Je suis pas morte ? Ai-je demandé.

Bah oui, vaut mieux s'en assurer au près des autres, on sait jamais...

-Non ! Non, bien sur que non tu n'es pas morte ! Mais tu nous a fichu une sacré frousse ! Heureusement que Black a réussis à intercepté le Cognard avant qu'il m'atteigne sinon je t'aurais écrasé ! A ris Williams

Il m'a tendu une main afin que je me relève. Je le crois pas ça... Williams m'a sauvé d'un premier Cognard et Black m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine... Faut-il que je le remercie ?

-Eh bien... Merci Black. Sans toi, je serais sûrement morte écrabouillée. John, merci à toi aussi, je me serais sûrement pris un Cognard si tu n'étais pas intervenu

Bien que Williams ne soit pas gros, il était plutôt bien chargé niveau muscle. Ce qui lui valait d'être un des garçons les « plus mignons de l'école ». Cependant, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, il arrivait après Black et Potter. Moi je l'aurais placé avant. Il avait de quoi mettre toutes les filles à ses pieds avec ses yeux bleu océan et son sourire en coin. N'allez pas croire que je suis une de ces filles qui soupirent à chacun de ses passages. Je suis pas comme ça moi.

-Mmh... Ouais. Après tout, t'as sauvé James alors... A bafouillé Black

Je rêve ou il a rougit ? Je vous jure que j'ai vu Black rougir ! Merlin, je suis bonne pour Ste Mangouste ! A si Alice s'était tu aussi !

Onze heures et demi. Du soir. Si on ce met pas vite d'accord, je vais commencer ma nuit ici moi !

-Hors. De. Question. Je ne prends pas Williams dans mon équipe !

Non mais écouter le celui-là ! _Mon_ équipe. Et bientôt ça sera _ces _joueurs ? _Ces _victoires ? Vivement que James revienne !

-Pourquoi tu veux pas le prendre ? Ai-je dis excédée, c'est un bon gardien et il est d'accord pour jouer à ce poste !

Oui parce que pour les amnésiques qui auraient oubliés, John voulait jouer en tant que batteur mais pour raison de sécurité, on préfère le voir en tant que gardien. Bref, revenons à notre sujet :

-En plus, ai-je ajouté, j'ai une dette envers lui, il m'a sauvé la vie !

-Parker, t'es que second, c'est toujours moi qui prends les décisions ! Et sans moi, tu te serais fait écrabouiller...

-Non mais, tu vas te prendre pour Potter maintenant ? Toi aussi tu vas prendre la grosse tête ?

Black a levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai croisé les bras. Avec deux têtes de mules comme nous, on en avait pour toute la soirée. Moi je choisis John... Après tout, je lui doit bien ça, sans lui je me serais prit un Cognard dans le crâne. Bon j'avoue qu'il a bien failli m'écraser mais bon...

-Angelina... Tu veux Williams parce que t'es amoureuse ou parce que c'est un bon joueur ?

J'avais pas de miroir sur le coup, mais je suis persuadée d'avoir virée au Souaffle sur patte. Moi amoureuse de John Williams ? Laissez moi rire. Ah. Ah. Ah ? Bon peut-être que son sourire me fais craquer et que ses yeux bleus me font fondre sur place... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Non stop Angie ! Stop, stop, stop !

-C'est un bon joueur c'est tout ! Black, tu ne penses quand même pas que je suis assez idiote pour prendre John juste parce que c'est un beau garçon ! Non, je suis professionnelle, moi, môsieur !

-John ? Beau garçon ? Si tu étais professionnelle, tu l'aurais appelé par son nom de famille, Parker.

J'ai encore rougit. Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans la gueule d'un dragon qui est en train de cracher du feu ! Au secouuuuuurs !

-Avoues qu'il te plaît. Dis-le. Tu seras pas la première. A ricané Black.

-Je... Non... John... Euh Williams ne me plaît pas ! C'est juste que euuuh... Ai-je bafouillé.

Comment ça je m'enfonce ? Chers lecteurs, sachez que je m'en sort très bien ! Ou pas. Bon d'accord je me suis enfoncée. Contents ?

En tout cas, ça a porté ces fruits, Black a laissé tombé et a accepté de prendre John dans notre équipe. Génial !

-Bon, pour les deux poursuiveurs, tu as des préférences ? A râlé Black

-Mmh... Je verrais bien Paul Smith et peut-être Nancy McKeenley.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi. McKeenley remplacera James et

-Attends quoi ? Pourquoi McKeenley remplacerait Potter ? C'est pas parce que c'est une fille qu'elle doit être seulement remplaçante !

-Et c'est repartie !

On a débattue pendant trente bonnes minutes afin de se mettre d'accord. Finalement, Black a gagné et McKeenley sera remplaçante. Je me vengerais. Enfin, nous avons réussis à nous mettre d'accord pour les deux batteurs plutôt rapidement (seulement vingts minutes de débat. Record battu!), les deux élus seront Jacob Peterson, un garçon plutôt bien battit qui a le compas dans l'œil (à l'entraînement il a réussis à décapiter une statut qui se trouvait hors du terrain de Quidditch) et le deuxième batteur ou plutôt la deuxième batteuse (ouiiiii une fille ! Solidarité féminine!) sera Alison Taylor, une fille qui à autant de force qu'un troll des montagnes c'est pour dire !

-Eh bien voilà. Une belle équipe de Quidditch !

-Tu l'as dit Black !

Il m'a sourit (j'avoue que j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque... Bah quoi?) et a baillé. Suis-je si ennuyante ? Ou alors c'est qu'il est fatigué. Remarque, il était pas loin d'une heure du matin. Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer et j'ai eu du mal à retenir un bâillement aussi.

-On ferais mieux d'aller se coucher. A proposé Black.

J'ai acquiescé et je me suis levée du canapé en velours rouge. Mes jambes étaient engourdies à force d'être restée assise en tailleur et j'ai du me retenir à l'accoudoir du canapé le temps que le sang se remette à circuler dans mes jambes. Black m'a lancé un regard inquiet puis quand il a vu que j'allais bien, il est partit dans son dortoir. J'ai fait de même et c'est seulement une fois dans mon lit, que j'ai réalisé que Black n'a presque pas été désagréable de la soirée...

-Angie ? A murmuré une voix encore ensommeillée.

J'ai regardé sur ma gauche et j'ai vu Alice, assise dans son lit. Malgré la pénombre qu'il régnait dans la chambre, j'ai pu remarqué qu'elle m'observait et qu'un sourire c'était affiché sur son visage. J'ai murmuré un « quoi ? » et son sourire c'est élargie. Ça... C'était mauvais.

* * *

**HEY! Eh oui je suis de retour (et j'ai toujours pas manger...) pour vous dire que vu que bientôt c'est les fêtes de Noël je vais partir voir ma famille itout, alors je sais pas quand viendra le 5 chapitre (surtout que j'ai du mal à l'écrire é_è) Enfin ça viendra quand ça viendra (le plus vite possible) promis :D**

**Bon et maintenant, ptit déj!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BOUUUUUUUH!**

**Comment allez vous en cette fin de semaine? Vous avez passé un bon Noël? Moi presque toute ma famille est tombée malade. Ew...**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que le Père Noël vous a gâté et que Lupin n'est pas venu manger tous vos chocolats :3 Sinon, eh bien, voici mon cadeau: mon chapitre 5!**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire... Je l'ai effacé, réécris etc... Enfin, tout ça pour arriver à ce que vous allez lire. J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer...**

**Qu'est-ce que je veux dire d'autre... Ah oui, dans le prochain chapitre, je vais faire un bon dans le temps, je vais passer genre... Deux ou trois semaines dans l'histoire, comme ça j'arriverais au mois d'octobre avec les entraînements de Quidditch, les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard et pleins d'autres surprises :D**

**Concernant ces surprises, j'ai pas eu de retour sur mes questions de mon intro sur le dernier chapitre, donc je considère que ça ne va pas vous gênez que je rajoute Bellatrix et tout et tout...**

**Quoi d'autre... Ah oui! Merci à Linaewenn, Hatsuiyo-Chan, et à une nouvelle lectrice Chloe Parker! Merci pour vos reviews :3**

**Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis... Allez, j'vous laisse lire tranquille!**

* * *

-Alors ?

-Alors on a réussis à ce mettre d'accord ! Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Ai-je ris.

James a souris et a demandé quels élèves avaient rejoins l'équipe. Black a énoncé tous les nouveaux joueurs et James a approuvé. C'est qu'on a fait du bon travail avec Black hier soir !

Les deux garçons ont continué à discuter à propos du premier match de Quidditch qui allait se dérouler dans un mois et demi contre les Serpentard. Génial, ça promettais un match amusant... Ou pas. Je m'explique, les Serpentard sont loin d'être des bons joueurs. Dans les deux sens du terme. Ils détestent perdre (surtout quand c'est contre nous...) et ils jouent extrêmement mal. Du coup pour compenser, ils envoient des Cognards partout, poussent les joueurs de l'équipes adverse... Enfin ils trichent quoi.

-Angie, tu feras bien attention aux batteurs, ils essayent toujours de te faire tomber de ton balais.

-Je sais, James, je te rappelle que je joue à ce poste depuis ma quatrième année ! J'ai soupiré.

C'est dingue quand même, depuis que je lui ai sauvé la vie, James est devenu hyper sympa avec moi... Ou alors c'est parce qu'il sort avec Lily... Lily qui ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi elle était partie du dortoir... Ça fait deux jours que j'ai voulu lui en reparler mais soit je n'arrivais pas à la trouver, soit elle était avec James à l'infirmerie, soit on était en cours. Et le soir elle dormait déjà à chaque fois que je rentrais dans le dortoir...

-Ah, Potter, tenez, buvez ça. A annoncé Mme Pomfresh.

Mme Pomfresh lui tendait un verre d'où s'échappait une fumée verdâtre qui sentait le poireau. James prit le récipient et en bu le contenu en grimaçant. Quand il a eu fini, il s'est couché et s'est endormis. Mme Pomfresh nous a viré de l'infirmerie en nous disant qu'il ne fallait plus le déranger. Si vous voulez mon avis, Dumbledore aurait du embaucher une infirmière plus sympa. Mme Pomfresh pourrait presque rivaliser avec la bibliothécaire niveau gentillesse...

-Adorable cette infirmière. Ai-je grogné.

-Ouais enfin, sans elle, on serait peut-être jamais sortit de là, et on serait arrivé en retard en Histoire de la Magie.

J'ai soupiré. On était lundi, fini les grasse matinée et bienvenus les cours ennuyeux. J'ai rien contre l'Histoire de la Magie, je suis sûre que la matière pourrait être intéressant si le professeur n'était pas si ennuyant... Le professeur Binns était un fantôme, et il est extrêmement ennuyeux. Il parle toujours d'une voix morne et endormis... Parfois je me demande si il n'est pas mort d'ennuis en s'écoutant parler lui même... En faite je me demande même si il sait qu'il est mort.

Arrivée dans la salle de classe, je suis allée m'asseoir dans le fond de la salle près de la fenêtre, comme à mon habitude. Les rayons du soleils étaient dirigé vers moi et chauffaient ma place... Je crois que je vais dormir un peu tiens...

-Angie, debout le cours est fini ! M'a dit Lily

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais j'ai dormis que quelques minutes !

Ma Rouquine a rit et m'a annoncé que j'avais dormis pendant tout le cours. J'avais même parler dans mon sommeil. Génial, qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu dire encore ?

-A part dire que tu voulais que James redevienne le capitaine, pas grand chose. A rit mon amie. AU faite, avant que j'oublie, pour le prochain cours on doit faire un résumer à propos de la rébellion des Centaures à propos de leur réduction de territoire.

Oh ça a du faire plaisir à Black ça... Je me suis joins au rire de ma Rouquinette et je suis sortie de la classe et nous nous sommes dirigées vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

L'endroit était vide, il y avait seulement une simple malle était posée au centre de la salle. Il y avait aussi une espèce de forme argentée, cachée derrière le bureau du professeur.

-Ah vous voilà ! Bon, poser vos sac, et prenez seulement vos baguettes. Nous allons commencer l'année par des travaux pratiques. A annoncé le professeur.

Cette année encore, le professeur avait changé. C'était pas pour me déplaire, celui de l'année dernière avait l'air d'être mentalement arriéré et nous répétait presque à chaque cours qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à personne. Du coup, on a presque rien appris. En plus s'était l'année de nos BUSE, je vous raconte pas les problèmes qu'on a eu à réussir à maîtriser le plus de sort possible. Les couloirs étaient devenu impraticable car tous les cinquième année s'entraînaient à jeter des sorts de défenses aux autres. Je crois que c'est l'année où Rogue à eu le plus de problème avec les Maraudeurs... Ces derniers n'hésitaient pas à lui jeter un sort à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient. Et quand un professeur arrivaient, les Maraudeurs se confondaient en excuses en expliquant qu'ils voulaient juste s'entraîner mais qu'ils avaient mal visé. Un jour, je suis arrivée derrière eux pendant qu'ils s'expliquaient avec McGonagall, la professeur de Métamorphose et j'ai dit « Je pense que leur vu baisse, Madame, faudrait peut-être que vous leur prêtiez vos lunettes... » James et Sirius m'avaient foudroyés du regard et McGonagall les a collé ''Pour corriger leur vue''. Ils se sont vengés peu après en me faisant boire du _Veritaserum_ qu'ils avaient prit dans le bureau de Slughorn. Pendant une heure j'ai dit ce que je pensait à toutes les personnes qui m'ont adressé la paroles. Je me suis fait quelques ennemis en plus cette année là...

-Bon, je me présente, je suis Mr. Smith, professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Bon, je pense qu'il est inutile de m'attarder plus sur moi. Formez des groupes de deux s'il vous plaît. Bien, maintenant écoutez moi attentivement. Dans cette malle se trouve un Olkiuss. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ?

Lily leva la main, et le professeur l'a interrogé.

-Un Olkiuss est de la même famille qu'un Epouvantard, il cherche toujours à nous faire peur, cependant, l'Olkiuss devient invisible une fois qu'il sort de l'endroit sombre où il est installé. Ensuite, il vient se poster derrière nous et imite le son qui nous fait le plus peur. C'est extrêmement difficile de s'en débarrasser, le rire ne suffit pas à le détruire.

-C'est exact, dix points pour Gryffondor ! Bien, comme vient de le dire Miss Evans, nous ne pouvons pas détruire l'Olkuiss par le rire, mais il existe un autre sort... Cependant, vous allez devoir être très concentrés car, en effet, l'Olkiuss est invisible, enfin... Presque. Voyez vous, l'Olkiuss apparaît toujours quand il se trouve près de sa victime. Mais il n'apparaît qu'un bref instant, et c'est à ce moment là, que vous pourrez pointer votre baguette sur lui et dire _Spalneum !_ Répétez, sans baguette.

Nous avons répété l'incantation, puis le prof nous demanda de faire fasse à son partenaire. Il s'est ensuite dirigé vers la malle au centre de la pièce.

-Tenez vous près, il n'y a qu'un seul Olkiuss, alors il n'y aura seulement qu'une personne qui sera visée. Près... ?

Non. Je suis pas du tout prête, j'ai aucune envie qu'on vienne imiter le son de ce qui me fait le plus peur moi ! Déjà que j'ai renoncé à combattre l'Epouvantard pour ne pas faire face au... Cadavre de ma mère. Oui, parce que j'ai peur que ma mère meurt. C'est ma seule famille, depuis que mon père est partit !

Oh non la malle est ouverte... Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi... Pas...

-_SPALNEUM !_ A crié Lily.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai regardé autour de moi. Il n'y avait rien...

-Attention ! A dit le professeur

Hein. Attention à quoi ? J'ai regardé sur le sol et c'est là que je l'ai vu. L'espèce de lutin vert, allongé par terre, son visage souriant version psychopathe figé. Je me suis accroupie et j'ai regardé le lutin de plus près.

-Venez tous, a demandé le professeur, voilà, à quoi ressemble un Olkiuss. Miss Evans, c'est ça que vous avez vu lorsque vous avez jeté le sort ?

-Oui, mais c'était beaucoup plus grand !

-C'est normal, le sort que vous lui avez jeté l'a rapetissé et l'a figé. En principe il a la taille d'un être humain normal. Miss Parker, avez vous entendu quelque chose ?

J'ai secoué la tête négativement.

-Eh bien c'est que vous avez d'excellents réflexes Miss Evans. Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Bon il faudrait mieux que je le remette dans la malle avant qu'il se réveille.

-Il... Il n'est pas mort ? Ai-je demandé.

-Oh non ! Il est seulement très assommé. Avec ce sort on peut s'en débarrasser pendant quelques temps mais après l'Olkiuss reprend ses esprits et redeviens dangereux. Oh, le cours est fini. Bien, je vous demande de vous entraîner un peu à maîtriser le sort car au prochain cours tout le monde devra se défendre.

Je suis allée récupérer mon sac dans le fond de la classe et je suis sortie en compagnie de Lily qui était extrêmement heureuse d'avoir réussis son sort.

Nous nous sommes rendues dans la Grande Salle et nous nous sommes assises à la table de notre maison afin de déjeuner.

-T'as quoi après ? Ai-je demandé à Lily

-Etude des Runes et toi ?

-J'ai rien. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu continues cette matière, elle ne sert strictement à rien.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit, mais le jour où tu te rendras compte qu'il te faudra déchiffrer des Runes pour passer une porte... A répliqué Lily.

J'ai levé les yeux aux ciel et j'ai fini mon assiette, puis j'ai monté les escaliers afin de me rendre dans la salle commune.

L'endroit normalement plein de monde, était complètement vide. Eh bien au moins je ne serais pas déranger quand je ferais mes devoirs.

J'ai ouvert mon sac et j'ai sortit de quoi écrire afin de commencer le résumer à propos de la rébellion des Centaures à propos de leur réduction de territoire pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça m'apportera dans la vie futur...

J'ai commencé à écrire quelques trucs quand les voix de Black et de Lupin m'ont coupé dans ma concentration.

-On l'a enfin fini !

-Oui depuis le temps qu'on travaille dessus !

Mais... Ils parlent de quoi là ? Du devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie ?

Je me suis tassé dans le canapé afin qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de ma présence et qu'ils continuent leur conversation.

-Il faut la montrer à James et à Peter ! A dit Black.

-Oui oui, mais souvient toi qu'à chaque fois qu'on ne s'en sert pas il faut dire « Méfait Accompli » et pour pouvoir la lire... A commencé Lupin

-Il faut dire « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », l'a coupé Black, Lunard, je suis un de ses créateurs, je sais comment ça fonctionne !

De quoi parlent-ils ? Si seulement je pouvais me relever un peu pour voir ce qui est l'objet qui les met de si bonne humeur... Aller on se relève un tout petit peu... Rien qu'un chouilla...

-Ceci Lunard, va nous inscrire dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Aller vient, on va à l'infirmerie la montrer à James !

Eh ! Non faut pas qu'ils partent ! J'ai pas vu ce que c'était ! Faut que je me relève un petit peu et... Trop tard. Ils étaient déjà partit.

* * *

**A votre avis, c'est quoi le mystérieux objet? Si vous devinez pas, je vous fournis la corde et le tabouret jeunes gens...**

**Allez, souhaiter moi bonne chance pour écrire le prochain chapitre!**

**Et sinon... review? Aller c'est la pleine lune! :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**BONNE ANNEE tout le monde!**

**Avant tout, il faut que je vous prévienne que j'ai des problèmes d'ordi: il bug beaucoup en ce moment et c'est vraiment énervant, donc si un jour j'ai du retard sur mes chapitres, c'est à cause de l'ordi.**

**Sinon, comment allez-vous? Demain c'est la rentrée génial hein? Vous avez fait toutes vos leçons? :3**

**Bref, pour vous remontez le moral, voilà mon 6ème chapitre (que j'ai écris hier aprèm, et que je comptais mettre en ligne hier aussi mais mon ordi à buggué... Ew.) Dedans, j'ai intégré -tenez vous bien- RAB! Le frangin du premier Black quoi. Le frangin de Sirius pour ceux qui hésiterais avec Bellatrix et Narcissa.**

**La famille Black est trop nombreuse x)**

**Les remerciements à:** **Ahah**** (Hihi x)ok je sors) ****,**** Poun , Psychedlik**** (alias l'italienne)****,**** Linaewenn**** (le sushi :3)****.**** Je vous aimes très beaucoup, sans vous, l'histoire n'existerais pas :)****  
**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire petits lémuriens :D**

* * *

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, les professeurs nous ont donné encore plus de devoirs que l'année dernière et en plus ils veulent qu'on redouble d'effort... C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver en cinquième année avec les BUSEs prévus en fin d'année... Sauf que les devoirs sont plus difficiles cette année. En plus des cours épuisant, les entraînements de Quidditch avait commencé et Black était du genre perfectionniste... Heureusement, deux semaines après le début des entraînements, Potter est revenu, en pleine forme ! N'empêche qu'il est resté extrêmement longtemps à l'infirmerie pour quelques coupures sur le torse... Je le soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès d'être resté plus longtemps pour ne pas avoir à allé en cours.

Avec tout ça, j'en ai oublié de découvrir ce que Lily me cachait (cependant j'ai laissé tomber, car l'autre jour je suis ai redemandé et elle m'a menacé de me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie si je m'immisçais encore dans ses affaires. C'est qu'elle fait peur ma Rouquine parfois) et la magnifique invention des Maraudeurs.

Et d'ailleurs, j'ai complètement oublié de surveiller les quatre idiots (à savoir les Maraudeurs) lors de la première semaine de la pleine lune.

Enfin, au moins avec toutes mes occupations, j'ai pas eu de retenues depuis le début de l'année. Youpi n'est-ce pas ? Oui parce que pas de retenues, plus de temps pour faire mes devoirs, et plus de temps pour faire mes devoirs égale professeurs moins énervé contre moi!

En parlant de devoirs, il faudrait peut-être que je continue à m'entraîner à jeter le sort de coloration des objets... Même si je ne vois pas à quoi il me servira plus tard.

-Angiiiiiiiiiie ! La première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est prévue ce week-end ! M'a annoncé Lily

-Tu vire hystérique ma vieille, vas falloir te calmer. Et pourquoi tu me dis ça tu n'y va pas avec Po... James ?

-Bah logiquement si, mais je voulais pas te laisser seule, alors je me suis dis...

-Ah non ! Je vais pas me trimbaler avec deux amoureux ! J'm'appelle pas Patmol, je suis pas un chien moi.

Lily a froncé les sourcils

-Patmol ? Sirius? Enfin bref, tu ne seras pas seule avec moi et James, il y aura aussi Peter, Remus et ton Patmol... Enfin je veux dire il y aura aussi Sirius. S'est-elle rattrapé sous mon regard noir.

« MON Patmol » ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-Je sais pas Lily, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire... Et puis me promener avec les Maraudeurs, c'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère.

Ma Rouquinette a levé un sourcil et elle a plissé les yeux. Oh elle a trouvé un bon argument...

-Pourtant tu es souvent avec eux... Oh et puis, s'il te plaît Angelina, je leur ai demandé ça juste pour que tu puisses venir !

-Bah t'aurais rien du demander du tout, ai-je marmonné

Mais avec Lily, on ne discute pas. La preuve, elle m'a dit que si je refusait, elle me passerait plus ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie. Donc en gros, c'était soit j'acceptais d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec eux, soit j'allais me pendre, parce que je m'endors toujours dans cette matière, et Lily était la seule personne qui voulait bien me passer ses notes (à comprendre que c'était la seule qui arrivait à suivre). Sympathique.

-Parker ! M'a appelé Potter, ah Lily tu es là aussi.

Potter a prit la Rouquine dans ses bras et l'a embrassé. Et a priori, il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher... C'était assez gênant.

-Bon les tourtereaux, vous pourriez arrêté de vous bécoter quelques minutes là ? James, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Mmh ? Ah oui, entraînement dans dix minutes.

J'ai poussé un long soupir. On s'était déjà entraîné hier soir, mais Potter voulait qu'on redouble d'effort pour battre les Serpentards.

-Je sais Parker, mais ils ont recruté des nouveaux joueurs, et il paraît qu'ils sont vraiment doué !

Après avoir enfilé ma tenue de Quidditch, j'ai rejoint les joueurs qui m'attendaient dans la salle commune et nous sommes allé vers le terrain de Quidditch. Une fois dehors, j'ai pu remarqué qu'il pleuvait et qu'en plus le vent soufflait fort. Ça promettait un super entraînement !

Le temps n'a pas démoralisé Potter qui continuait à marcher vers le terrain toute en expliquant sa nouvelle et « infaillible » stratégie à Black. Mais il fut coupé par un des joueurs des Serpentards. Kyle Miller, le capitaine de l'équipe des Verts et Argents, plus de muscles que de cervelles et des parents plus riche que la reine d'Angleterre. J'exagère à peine. Je pense que c'est ça qui lui permit d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch...

-Je peux savoir où toi et ton équipe allez, Potter ? A demandé Miller

-Eh bah tu vois, les équipements qu'on porte ? Tu vois nos balais ? On va s'entraîner pour le match de Quidditch ! A annoncé Potter en détachant bien chaque mots, comme si il s'adressait à un attardé.

-Impossible Potter, le terrain nous est réservé...

-Impossible, James a réservé le terrain pour presque tous les soirs de la semaine et... A commencé Black

-Eh bien mon cher frère, ton ami n'a, a priori, pas été mis au courant qu'il y a eu un changement dans les réservation. Cependant... Je pense que pour éviter tous conflits, on pourrait faire un match. Amical bien sur. A dit Black.

Regulus Black. Le frère de Sirius. Il était en cinquième année, et à Serpentard. Enfin, quel Black n'a pas atterrit à Serpentard ? A part Sirius et une de ses cousines dont j'ai oublié le nom. J'ai oublié de précisé que c'était l'attrapeur de l'équipe des Serpentards...

-Bonne idée Regulus, ça nous permettra de bien ridiculiser ces Gryffondors ! A rit un des joueurs de Serpentard.

Leur capitaine acquiesça, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Je me suis tourné vers Potter, il était resté impassible. Il allait accepter. Il ne voudrait pas refuser un si beau défit de la part de la maison ennemie.

-Très bien c'est d'accord. Mais je choisis l'arbitre ! A dit James

-Je choisis les règles alors. A ricané Miller.

C'est définitif. Notre équipe va finir à Ste Mangouste.

* * *

Me voilà dans les airs. Face à Regulus Black. Ai-je dis que ce gars avait un regard tellement froid qu'il vous donnait l'impression d'être en présence d'un Détraqueur ? Bon j'exagère sûrement mais bon... Il fait peur quand même le Blacky Numéro Deux !

-Très bien, alors Remus sera l'arbitre. Les règles ? A demandé Potter.

Miller a eu un sourire mauvais. Ça annonçait rien de bon...

-Tout est permit ! A crié le capitaine des Serpentard.

Potter n'a pas eu le temps de se plaindre, le Vif d'Or, les Souaffles et les Cognard ont été libéré.

Je me suis élevée dans les airs afin d'avoir une meilleure vu sur le jeu des autres joueurs, et de pouvoir repérer le Vif d'Or plus rapidement. Cependant, le vent me faisait dévier de ma trajectoire et la pluie s'était intensifiée ce qui eu pour effet, de tremper tous mes vêtements en dix minutes.

-Ça va Parker, t'as pas trop froid ? A ricané Black Numéro Deux.

-Je vais super ! Le temps est magnifique, les oiseaux...

J'ai laissé ma phrase en suspens, je venais de voir un éclat doré derrière Black. J'ai donc foncé dans sa direction, le bras tendu afin d'attraper le Vif. Hélas, Black Numéro Deux, s'est mit à me suivre. Il était plus lourd que moi, et lui réussissais à garder son cap, alors que malgré tous mes efforts, mon balais déviait sans arrêt. Heureusement avec la pluie qui tombait, Black II a perdu le Vif de vu. Mais moi aussi, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Après quinze minutes à tourner en rond au dessus du stade, j'ai décidé d'embêter un peu l'attrapeur adverse et de faire une feinte.

Je suis donc descendu en piquer, suivis par Black II. Mais à, à peine dix mètres du sol, le Vif apparu à ma droite. J'ai voulu tourné, mais un Cognard m'a foncé dessus je l'ai évité de peu, mais le mouvement d'esquive que j'avais fait m'a fait tombé de mon balais. J'ai tout de même réussis à rattrapé le manche du balais à la dernière seconde. Maintenant, le plus dur ça allait de réussir à remonter dessus, car les deux batteurs se trouvaient à quelques mètres de moi et ils essayaient de m'envoyer leurs Cognards. J'ai esquivé le premier, mais le second m'a frappé dans la jambe. J'ai étouffé un cri.

Je n'allais jamais pouvoir remonter sur mon balais dans ces conditions ! Heureusement, mes coéquipiers sont venus à ma rescousse. Ils ont fait fuir les deux Serpentards, et m'ont aidé à remonter sur mon balais.

J'avais à peine recommencé à faire des tours autour du terrain, quand j'ai entendu Potter me crier :

-Attrape le Vif d'Or le plus vite possible Angie !

Au même moment, j'ai repéré la balle doré qui volait à quelques mètres devant moi. J'ai foncé, le bras droit tendu afin d'attraper le Vif. Ma main se referma sur la balle. J'allais crier victoire quand soudain, j'ai vu un Cognard arriver sur ma droite puis... Plus rien.

* * *

Quelle odeur insupportable ! Pourquoi ça sentais tellement mauvais ici ? On dirait un mélange entre l'alcool à 90 et le chien mouillé...

-Angelina ?

J'ai voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais la clarté de l'endroit m'éblouis. La pluie avait finit de tomber ? Et c'est nous qu'avons gagné le match de Quidditch ? Normalement oui vu que j'ai attrapé le Vif... Le Vif que je tenais encore dans ma main et qui ne cessait de se débattre.

-Angie, lâche moi la main, tu me fais mal !

Une main ? Depuis quand les Vif d'Or étaient des mains ? Si ça se trouve, j'ai fait un bon dans le temps, et je suis arrivée dans le futur. Et dans le futur, les Vifs d'Or seraient des mains. Un peu dégueulasse quand même...

-Parker, ouvre les yeux, c'est ton maître qui te l'ordonne !

-Potter, ton niveau d'intelligence n'a pas augmenté. Ai-je marmonné.

J'ai ouvert un peu les yeux. Maintenant, l'odeur d'alcool s'expliquait, je me trouvais à l'infirmerie et quand au chien mouillé, c'était parce que à côté de moi se trouvait Sirius Black. J'ai voulu me redresser, mais, mes côtes n'étaient pas de cet avis.

-Recouches toi, tu vas te faire du mal ! A dit Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé. Black, va prendre une douche, où arrête de fréquenter les canidés, tu sens le chien mouillé ! Ai-je dis.

-Bon si tu arrives à insulter Sirius, c'est que tu vas bien. Et tu es tombé de ton balais, tu t'es fêlée deux côtes, et tu as une jambe cassée. M'a expliqué Lily.

-Heureusement, on a gagné ! M'a annoncé Potter tout en tapotant ma jambe droite. Celle où un Cognard m'avait frappé.

J'ai laissé échappé un cri de douleur et Potter se fit réprimander par Lily. Le vacarme a attiré l'infirmière et elle a fait partir tout le monde. Elle m'a ensuite donné une potion semblable à celle qui a fait dormir Potter quand j'étais allé le voir avec Black. Je l'ai bu, et mon corps tout entier s'est relaxé. Puis mes paupières sont devenues lourdes et sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais endormie.

* * *

**Voilàààààààààà :D**

**Il vous a plus? C'était nul? Vos réactions dans les reviews mes petits canidés!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour les geeeeeeeeeens :3**

**Bah quoi? Pourquoi ce regard meurtrier?**

**NOOOOON RANGEZ VOS ARMES! Hatsuiyo-chan baisse ta hache tout de suite! Je vais montrer les dents! GRrrrrrrr! Surtout que c'est la pleine lune alors hein!**

**Bref, je m'excuse pour l'immense retard que j'ai eu avec se chapitre ( les TPE m'ont prit beaucoup de temps... :'( )mais le voilà le chapitre! Je vous ai tout écris aujourd'hui! M'en voulez pas j'vous en priiiiiiiiie :''''(**

**Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez! Je pourrais même mettre "popotin de lémurien" dans mon prochain chapitre si vous voulez!**

**Enfin, bref, voici le 7ème chapitre (le plus long je crois :3)! Angie est enfin sortie de l'infirmerie! Youhouuuu!**

**Et le prochain chapitre, yaura Pré-Au-Lard :DDD une sortie qui risque d'être désastreuse si vous voulez mon avis... Enfin je vais pas en dire trop sinon c'est pas drôle. Mais Angie va souffrir!**

**Euh quoi dire d'autre? Ah oui les remerciements! Alors merci à Linaewenn, à Hatsuiyo-cha (avec qui je ferais le Madison Square Garden le nom du spectacle c'est "Blagues de deux Schizo pour un monde meilleur!") à Psychedelik, à Poun, à Ahah, à Guess, et à Caramiss**

**La liste est longue ça me fait trop plaisir :'')**

**Bref, aller bonne lecture :D**

* * *

-Et en Défense, on a commencé les formules imprononcées. Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes dur, c'est extrêmement difficile ! Oh puis, en Sortilège…

J'ai cessé d'écouter Lily. A peine sortie de l'infirmerie, ma Rouquine m'a sauté dessus pour me rapporter tous les devoirs à faire… Et d'après le long parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main, mes soirées risquent d'être très occupées… Rajoutons à cela les entraînements de Quidditch et le fait que John m'ai invité à sortir ce weekend à Pré-Au-Lard… Eh oui, John Williams, le joueur de Quidditch, notre gardien m'a invité à sortir !

Il est venu à l'infirmerie le mercredi soir pour voir comment je me portais (à priori je me portais bien car Pomfresh m'a fait sortir le lendemain…) et m'a proposé de l'accompagné à Pré-Au-Lard. Ce n'est pas la belle vie ça ?

-Angie tu m'écoutes ? A grondé Lily.

-Sortilèges imprononçables ? Ai-je tenté.

Ma Rousse a levé les yeux au ciel et m'a donné sa liste de devoir. Interminable. Je n'arriverais jamais au bout de ce truc…

-Formules imprononcées (important pour les Défenses et le cours de Sortilège)

-Changement de couleur de ses sourcils (pour commencer, après passer aux cheveux, puis aux yeux)

-_Aguamenti _en Sortilège, réussir à le lancer sans prononcer.

Et encore plein de devoirs dans le même genre… Je crois que je vais devoir aller me pendre.

Alors que Lily m'expliquait le meilleur moyen de lancer des formules imprononcées, j'ai remarqué Peter, seul qui marchait dans le couloir, l'ai encore plus stressé que d'habitude. Il tenait entre ses doigts boudinés un vieux morceau de parchemin jaunis, qu'il observait désespérément.

Ignorant les protestations de Lily, je me suis dirigée vers Peter.

-Peter ? Qu'est-ce… Ai-je commencé. Mais à peine a-t-il entendu le son de ma voix, qu'il a poussé un cri, lâché son parchemin et est parti en courant.

L'effet était assez drôle, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

-Lily… L-Lily ? Tu as vu ? O-on aurait d-dit qu'il avait vu un chien à trois têtes ! C'était hi-hilarant ! Ahahahah ! Ai-je dis

C'était limite si je ne me roulais pas par terre. Lily m'a rejointe et m'a demandé de me calmer. Pendant que je reprenais ma respiration, Lily a ramassé le morceau de parchemin miteux.

-Pourquoi il trainait avec ça à ton avis ? M'a demandé Lily.

Je me suis calmée d'un coup et j'ai pris le parchemin. Je l'ai observé sous toutes les coutures. Il ne différait des normaux. Peut-être un peu plus abimé et un peu plus jaunis, mais sinon, tout semblait ordinaire.

Lily a voulu le reprendre, mais j'ai réussis à l'en dissuader en lui promettant de le remettre à Peter pendant le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques qu'il avait lui aussi. Cependant, avant de lui rendre, j'allais le garder un peu. Le parchemin était peut-être normal, mais Peter avait l'air de l'observer avec la plus grande attention… Hors, Peter ne regarde pas grand-chose avec attention.

Lily m'a accompagné jusqu'au bout du couloir, et m'a laissé pour aller à son cours d'Arithmancie. J'ai voulu essayer de suivre cette matière, Lily m'a donné quelques cours, puis j'ai laissé tomber. Les chiffres et la divination, c'est pas pour moi. Me concernant, je me suis dirigée vers le parc à côté des serres où attendait le Professeur Coudbec qui enseignait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Son nez lui correspondait bien, car en effet, il était doté d'un nez assez pointu qui ressemblait à un bec, et lui donnait un air d'oiseau tueur… Sympa hein ?

-Tout le monde est là ? A demandé le professeur.

-Non, Peter est en retard je crois, ai-je annoncé.

Le professeur a soupiré et a murmuré « pour pas changer… » Ce qui a valu quelques ricanement parmi les élèves présents.

Mais le professeur ne s'est pas attardé là-dessus et a demandé le silence. Il est, ensuite, allé chercher quelque chose derrière la cabane de Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Il est revenu quelque temps après avec un… Lion ? Pourquoi étudierait on les lions ? A moins que… Non… Ce lion a une tête humaine…

-Savez-vous ce que c'est ? A demandé le professeur.

-Un Sphinx ? Ai-je risqué.

Le professeur a acquiescé et a commencé à expliquer ce qu'était un Sphinx.

-Le Ministère l'a catégorisé comme un animal, mais le Sphinx est doté d'une grande intelligence. Ils sont souvent les gardiens d'objets de valeur, ou de refuges. Enfin, je vous laisse faire plus ample connaissance, mais faîtes attention, il ne s'exprime que part des énigmes et peur devenir violent si vous vous trompez dans la question. Réfléchissez bien !

Nous nous sommes tous approché du Sphinx.

-Qu'est ce qui a quatre pattes le matin, deux le midi et trois le soir ? A-t-il demandé.

Tous les élèves sont restés perplexe. Je me suis approchée, j'ai regardé le Sphinx dans les yeux et j'ai dit :

-Je connais la réponse. C'est… Mais je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase car Jimmy, un élève de Poufsouffle m'a tiré en arrière.

-Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à nous attaquer !

-Froussard ! Évidemment que j'en suis sûre ! C'est l'Homme ! L'énigme représente l'évolution de l'homme. Il a quatre pattes le matin car il est au début de sa vie et c'est donc un bébé. Il marche alors à quatre pattes. Le midi, il est adulte, il marche donc sur deux pattes. Ai-je dis

-Mais pour le soir ? Trois pattes, c'est impossible ! A dit Jenna, une autre élève de Poufsouffle.

-Si c'est possible, a rétorqué Whitney une élève de Serdaigle, le soir c'est la fin de la vie, l'Homme marche alors en s'aidant d'une canne car il est vieux.

J'ai hoché la tête et le Sphinx proposa une autre énigme qui parlait de souris. Le cours s'est déroulé en énigme jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Avant de partir, le Sphinx nous proposa une nouvelle énigme « Le jour il se cache, mais une fois par mois, il se réveille. Il est dangereux, mais pas mortel. » à laquelle, le professeur nous a demandé de répondre pour le prochain cours.

Une fois rentrée au château, je me suis rendu au cours de Défense, où m'attendait Lily.

Cette dernière avait raison en me disant que les formules imprononcées demandaient beaucoup d'entraînement et de concentration. A la fin du cours, je n'avais pas réussis à lancer un seul sortilège.

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé plutôt bien, aucune bagarre, aucun point d'enlevé pour Gryffondor (les Maraudeurs sont mort ou bien ? Quoique non, je les ai vu en Défense…), un diner succulent (comme d'habitude. Un jour il faudra que j'aille remercier les Elfes de Maisons…). Seule la soirée fut gâchée par les rattrapages de devoirs que Lily me donnait. Ca faisait plus de deux heures maintenant que Lily me faisait travailler sans relâche.

-Allez, Angie ! Concentres toi et fais léviter ce verre sans prononcer la formule. Vides ton esprit, essayes d'avoir seulement l'image du verre volant en tête ! M'a encouragé ma Rouquine.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à me vider la tête, quand je suis revenu dans la salle commune, j'avais ressorti le parchemin afin de voir ce qu'il avait de sis exceptionnel pour Peter, et je n'arrivais pas à enlever l'obsession de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Le parchemin avait occupé mes pensées tout le temps des devoirs avec Lily. Cela avait eu comme résultat de teindre les cheveux de Lily en jaune pipi au lieu de teindre mes cheveux en roux. Remarque, c'était plutôt drôle.

-Bon aller, on arrête pour ce soir, on réessayera demain… Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Angie ! M'a annoncé Lily.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle a monté les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir et disparue. J'ai alors repris le parchemin que j'avais caché quand Lily est arrivée, et je me suis remise à l'observer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait ? Pourquoi intéressait-elle tant Peter ? Peter… Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas revu les Maraudeurs. Ni au diner, ni dans la salle commune… Ce n'était pourtant pas la pleine lune.

Et si j'allais les retrouver ? Oh et puis non, si je continue, je vais finir par m'attirer leurs foudres… Quoique, c'est pas déjà fait ça ? Oh et puis ut, j'y vais. J'ai rien à perdre de toute façon ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'allais me faire pendre par Rusard si je prends la cape d'invisibilité que j'ai… 'Emprunté' à James il y a quelques temps…

Je suis alors cherché la cape que j'avais rangé dans ma valise et je suis redescendu en bas. Une fois avoir bien vérifié que la cape était bien mise, je suis sortie du dortoir et je me suis rendu dans le couloir où se trouvait le tableau qui menait aux cuisines. Après tout, s'ils n'étaient pas là au diner, ils devaient être pas loin des cuisines en train de s'empiffrer. Erreur, le couloir était vide et il n'y avait aucun bruit venant des cuisines.

J'ai alors erré dans les couloirs pendant une demi-heure avant d'entendre des voix. Je suis allée jusqu'au bout du couloir et je suis tombée sur les Maraudeur, arpentant de long en large le couloir où Peter avait fui un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Patmol, on a déjà regardé ici, il n'y a rien ! A soupiré Potter.

-Mais elle doit pourtant être ici ! Queudver, c'est bien ici que tu l'as fait tomber ? A grondé Black

Ledit Queudver hocha frénétiquement la tête, en se rongeant les ongles.

-Comment as-tu pu être aussi bête ? Franchement, ne plus se souvenir de la formule et laisser tomber la carte ! A dit Potter irrité.

- « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » ! Ce n'est pas si difficile à retenir Peter. Tu exagères ! C'était Lupin qui venait de parler. Sa voix trahissait un léger énervement.

Je jure… La carte… Le couloir... Peter… C'est ça ! C'est ça qu'ils ont créé ! Si je ne risquais pas d'être découverte, je serais en train de sauter sur place.

-Et James pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ta fichue cape ? Si Rusard arrive…

-Je… J'ai oublié de la prendre Sirius… A dit Potter.

J'ai laissé échapper un léger ricanement presque inaudible mais il ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles des Maraudeurs qui ont décidé de déguerpir. Je suis donc rentré dans la salle commune, pris le parchemin et je suis monté dans le dortoir. Les Maraudeurs sont arrivé peu après moi, Peter couinait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu réveiller tout le dortoir si Black lui avait pas demandé de se taire.

Je me suis mise en pyjama puis je me suis mise sous les draps. J'ai pris le parchemin et je l'ai tapoté avec ma baguette en murmurant

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

* * *

**Je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de retard mais... J'ai quand même le droit à une review? :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Voilà chers Licornes, suricates, lémurien, moldus, mages noir et autres créatures imaginaires ou réelle, mon chapitre 8! Et sans retard cette fois!**

**Applaudissez moi UwU**

**Enfin je vais pas trop m'attarder là-dessus...**

**Dans ce chapitre, comme je vous l'avais promit, c'est une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard qui est au rendez-vous (et ya pas que ça comme rendez-vous...)**

**Euh... Quoi vous dire? Ah oui, j'ai un nouveau surnom: Mon p'tit Cloporte au Litchi donné par Linaewenn. Merci à elle x)**

**Bref, c'est pas de ça dont je veux vous parler mais de quelques réseau sociaux, notamment Twitter. Car oui je suis sur Twitter (mon esprit décalé aussi) donc si vous voulez me follow je suis Spero_Patronum_ (je followback, dîtes moi juste vos username par mentions sur Twitter ou par review :) et j'aimerais aussi parler de Poudlard12 aussi. Chers amis Potterhead, ce site vous rendra heureux, est un site RPG sur Poudlard (vous vous en doutiez pas hein? :p) sur lequel je suis inscrite (Avalon McKinley à Serdaigle), donc si vous y êtes déjà hiboutez moi, sinon les non-inscrits, allez vous y inscrire maintenant!**

**Voilà je crois que j'ai fais le tour. Maintenant place aux remerciements!**

**Alors merci à Linaewenn (alias mon Suchis), Lady Slashie (Sirius est a moi!) et à Hatsuiyo-Chan 3, j'ai eu seulement trois reviews pour l'ancien chapitre, vous m'en voyez déçue... J'espère que celui là aura plus de succès!**

**Ou alors vous avez peur de poster parce que vous avez peur de moi... PROMIS JE MORS PAS! Demandez aux autres si vous ne me croyez pas!**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire maintenant :)**

* * *

Cachée sous ma couette, l'extrémité de ma baguette était lumineuse et éclairait le parchemin, sur lequel ces mots étaient apparu « Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue , spécialistes en assistance aux Manigances de Mauvais Coups, sont fiers de vous présenter : la Carte Du Maraudeur. »

J'ai ouvert le parchemin, enfin plutôt la Carte du Maraudeur, et ce que j'y ai trouvé m'a stupéfié. Sur le parchemin se trouvait un plan parfait de Poudlard. Toutes les pièces s'y trouvaient ! Comment avaient-il réussit à créer cette merveille ? Soudain, j'ai vu apparaître des points avec à côté des noms. Alors en plus de montrer Poudlard, elle montrait aussi les gens qui s'y trouvaient ? Ces quatre garçons sont des génies. Oui j'ai osé le dire ! Cette carte est tout simplement géniale ! J'épouserais le premier que je vois demain matin ! Enfin… Peut-être pas non plus…

Maintenant, j'ai un problème, cette carte va m'obséder je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit. Quoique mes yeux commencent à se fermer…

* * *

-Aller Angelina ! Debout ! On est samedi et je te rappelle que tu vas à Pré-Au-Lard avec John alors faudrait peut-être te préparer ! M'a crié Lily.

Quoi ? Déjà samedi ? Saleté de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, j'aurais pu faire la grasse matinée…

-Aller bouges-toi ! A dit Lily

Et elle m'a poussé hors de mon lit. J'ai crié, Lily a ri, j'ai crié encore plus fort et je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain. Le samedi matin, faut pas me chercher, sinon je mors.

Je suis ressorti de la salle de bain habillée d'une robe en laine grise avec des motifs hivernaux. Habits Moldus, mais habits confortables et assez élégant pour pas que je me rechange toute à l'heure pour mon rendez-vous avec John.

-Enfin prête Miss-Je-Ne-Suis-Pas-Du-Samedi-Matin ? S'est moqué Lily

-Sortir avec Potter ne te fais pas du bien ma chère amie. Ai-je répondu en étouffant un bâillement.

-Mmh, aller viens manger au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

Nous sommes descendues dans la Grande Salle, accompagnés par les Maraudeurs (qui sont maintenant mes nouveaux Dieux).

-Alors Parker, parait que t'as un rendez-vous amoureux cet après-midi. Peut-on savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? M'a demandé Black

J'ai lancé foudroyé Black du regard ce qui a eu pour effet de lui faire perdre son sourire narquois qui s'état affiché sur ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? Ma p'tite Angie à un rendez-vous cet après-midi ? Mais c'est qu'elle grandit vite ! Et dire qu'il me semblait que c'était hier qu'elle marchait à quatre pattes dans le salon ! Dis, si tu te mari avec l'élu de ton cœur, tu m'inviteras à ton mariage ? A dit James

Je l'ai regardé de travers, et Lily a pouffé de rire. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma jeune amie… Je crois que sortir avec Potter ça ne lui fait pas du bien à ma jeune Rouquine. Normalement elle aurait balancé une réplique cinglante à James et m'aurait entraîné hors de la salle. Mais à priori ce temps est révolu et il faut que je me débrouille toute seule.

-Lily, je pensais que tu voulais sortir avec James seulement quand il serait plus mature, hors, il a toujours son mental d'enfant de six ans. Et encore, je suis généreuse… Ai-je dis.

Lily a levé les yeux au ciel et nous avons fini de petit déjeuner dans le silence. Ensuite, Lily et moi sommes retournées dans le dortoir. Ma Rouquine avait décidé de me rendre vraiment présentable pour mon rendez-vous. A croire que c'était mon premier. Ce qui était complètement faux, j'étais déjà sortie avec un garçon avant. En effet quand j'étais en cinquième année, je suis sortie avec un certain Jake Baker. Il était en septième année. Notre couple a tenu toute l'année scolaire, après il a rompu juste avant les vacances d'été en m'expliquant qu'il ne supporterait pas la distance qui nous séparerait. En fait il avait juste des vues sur une autre fille.

-Voilà, j'ai fini avec tes cheveux ! M'a annoncé Lily environ une heure après les avoir bougé dans tous les sens.

-LILY ! Ai-je crié

-Quoi ça ne te plait pas ? A dit mon amie déçue

-Tu me les as bouclé ! Mes cheveux sont bouclés ! Tu as réussis à faire boucler mes cheveux ! Lily tu es mon Dieu ! Me suis-je écriée en prenant mon amie dans mes bras.

Il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai les cheveux extrêmement lisse et qu'il m'est, d'habitude, impossible de les boucler. Je ne savais pas comment avait fait Lily, mais mes cheveux bruns formaient de magnifiques boucles.

-Eh bien, contente que ça te plaise… Oh mais regarde l'heure ! Faudrait peut-être qu'on se dépêche ! Tu vas finir en retard à ton rendez-vous !

Encore sous le choc de mes cheveux bouclés, j'ai mis un moment avant de me rendre compte que Lily était en train de m'ordonner de me maquiller. J'ai exécuté son ordre. Un trait noir au-dessus des yeux, un peu de mascara et j'étais fin prête.

Je suis descendu dans la salle commune où John m'attendait en parlant avec Remus. En me voyant, il m'a souri et m'a tendu sa main. Je l'ai prise en souriant à mon tour.

-Tu es magnifique ! A-t-il murmuré

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Ai-je répondu, on y va ?

Il a hoché la tête et nous sommes partis direction Pré-Au-Lard. Une fois arrivé au village, alors que je me dirigeais vers les Trois-Balais, John m'a stoppé.

-On ne va pas là-bas Angie. Je connais un endroit plus sympa pour un rendez-vous. M'a-t-il annoncé.

Je suis revenu sur mes pas, il m'a pris la main et m'a emmené devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Oh non. Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas là ! Ce salon de thé était sûrement parfait pour toute les filles rêvant d'un rendez-vous hyper romantique, le problème c'est que moi (même si j'adore le romantisme) je ne supportais pas cet endroit. J'ai toujours trouvé ce salon de thé trop rose, trop niais. En plus ici, il n'y a que du thé ou du café. Et je déteste ça. Une bonne bièraubeurre c'est trop demander ?

Mais John semblait déterminé à passer notre rendez-vous dans cet endroit, je l'ai donc suivi et nous nous sommes installés près d'une fenêtre en attendant nos boissons.

-En fait, Angel, tu vas mieux ? Je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de te revoir depuis que tu es sortie de l'infirmerie. M'a demandé John.

J'ai grimacé. Depuis quand on me surnommait Angel ? J'ai toujours trouvé ça ridicule…

-Ah hum… Oui je vais mieux, mais Lily a décidé de me faire travailler tous les cours que j'ai loupé, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas trop pu se voir. Ai-je répondu.

John m'a fait un sourire en coin. Ok, là j'ai complètement fondu. Il était tellement adorable.

-Voilà vos thés mes enfants. Nous a annoncé la gérante.

Du thé ? Qu'ai-je fait Merlin pour mériter ça ? Ok, John est super mignon mais il m'a emmené dans un endroit que je déteste, il m'a commandé quelque chose que je déteste et il m'a appelé Angel. Trois erreurs en quelques minutes dans un rendez-vous. Avouez que ça a de quoi refroidir.

-Merci. Dis Angel, parles moi un peu de toi. M'a demandé John en refaisant son sourire en coin.

Grimace numéro deux, faite. Ma vie est déplorable. Hors de question que je lui en parle. Et moi qui pensais que ce rendez-vous serait génial. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça se passerait aussi mal pour moi… Oui, parce que pour lui j'ai l'impression qu'il est aux anges.

-Pourquoi tu grimaces ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? S'est-il inquiété

-Non, j'ai un peu mal au ventre… Euh… Je reviens tout de suite d'accord ?

John a hoché la tête. Je me suis levée et je me suis dirigée vers les toilettes.

-Parker ?

-Oh non pas toi ! Ai-je grogné.

-Heureux de te voir aussi… A ricané Black

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Ai-je demandé.

-Oh eh bien tu vois la jeune fille blonde à la table là-bas ? C'est Johanna Mason. Poufsouffle, cinquième année. Très belle et un peu cruche je dois dire. Mais elle reste attachante…

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon ne changera jamais. Depuis que je le connais, Sirius Black passait d'une fille à l'autre sans se soucier du mal qu'il pouvait leur faire en les quittant. Un briseur de cœur professionnel quoi. Quelque chose que j'avais du mal à supporter.

-Tu sais que les filles ne sont pas des jouets Black ?

-Bien sûr… Angel.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as entendu ça ! Appelles moi une autre fois Angel et tu finiras à l'infirmerie Black ! C'est compris ?

-Je ne savais pas que c'était John Williams l'élu de ton cœur. Remarque, c'était plutôt flagrant vu que tu le voulais absolument dans l'équipe. A dit Black sans se soucier de ma menace.

-T'as pas un rendez-vous toi ? Ai-je dis

-Je te retourne la question Angel !

-J'me sens pas bien. Ai-je grogné.

Sur ce, je suis revenue vers John.

-Ecoutes, je suis désolée mais je ne me sens pas bien du tout, je crois que je vais rentrer au château. On pourra remettre ça à plus tard ?

La mine grave, John hocha positivement la tête.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? M'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai refusé puis je suis partie (pour ne pas dire enfuie) du salon de thé.

J'ai un peu regretté mon geste… Après tout John pensait bien faire… Il faudrait peut-être que j'y retourne. Oh et puis non.

J'ai pris la direction du château quand quelqu'un m'a rattrapé. Sirius Black. Ce garçon me suis où bien ?

-Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ? Lui ai-je demandé.

-Si mais impossible de parler avec elle. Elle a autant de QI que mon pull. M'a-t-il annoncé.

-En même temps elle est blonde, ai-je marmonné, tu rentres au château alors ?

-Ça te gêne Angel ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Tu as entendu mon cher cousin ? Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! A dit une voix aiguë.

Oh non… Pas ça… Je suis maudite.


	10. Chapter 9

**MON NEUVIEME CHAPITRE IS HEEEEEEEERE!** **( nouvelle façon pour moi de vous dire bonjour)**

**Bref, comment allez vous en ce magnifique dimanche? Enfin... Magnifique... Chez moi il a plu toute la journée é_è Pas coooooool!**

**Bref sinon à part ça je vais bien, je me suis remise du mal de gorge et du rhume que j'avais attrapé en semaine et aujourd'hui j'ai ait des crêpes! Yummy! Chétais bon :3**

**Quoi d'autre... A ouais, je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez. Je dois vous prévenir qu'il est plutôt dur pour Angie, et que le prochain chapitre, la pauvre sera toute tristounette... M'enfin, j'abandonne pas l'humour non plus ;)**

**Euuuuh... Merci aux Reviweuses-Que-J'aime-De-Tout-Mon-Coeur-Parce-Qu'elles-Suivent-Mon-Histoire-Et-Que-Donc-Elles-Me-Supportent-Et-Ça-Me-Fait-Trop-Plaisir-Si-Si-Je-Vous-Assure à savoir: Hastuiyo-Chan, Linaewenn (d'ailleurs il faut que je m'excuse car j'ai utilisé sans m'en rendre compte un personnage de la trilogie d'Hunger Games dans mon ancien chapitre: Johannah Mason. Donc je fais un disclaimer sur ce chapitre: Johannah Mason ne m'appartient pas, mais elle appartient à Suzanne Collins une magnifique auteure qui à écris trois superbe bouquins donc je suis fan à savoir Hunger Games. Je m'excuse aussi auprès de Johannah d'avoir fait d'elle dans mon ancien chapitre une Poufsouffle cruche... Pardon pardon pardon :( et pour finir je me ré-excuse auprès de Linaewenn d'avoir mis Johannah et de l'avoir "insultée". Voilà...), Lady-Slashie (Sirius est toujours à moi hein...) et pour finir Caramiss (On aura du Sirius-Qui-Deviens-Un-Peu-Plus-Sympa-Avec-Angie-Qui-Ne-L'enverra-pas-Dans-Les-Roses dans le prochains chapitres ;)**

**Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour xD Bonne lecture (et merci à celles/ceux qui ont le courage de lire mon intro à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, parmis ceux qui lisent cette intro, personne n'est sur Poudlard12 :3?)**

**BONNE LECTURE LES LÉMURIENS-DE-MON-COEUR!**

* * *

Je suis sûre que personne ne va me croire… Mais il faut que vous sachiez que Sirius Black fait partie d'une très ancienne famille de sang-pur dont tous les membres ont atterri à Serpentard. Tous ? Eh bah non, Sirius Black (plus connu sous le nom de Black pour moi, de Patmol pour ses plus proches amis –Les Maraudeurs au cas où vous n'auriez rien compris à l'histoire- et de SIIIIIIIIIIRIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUS par son fanclub), a atterri à Gryffondor. Étonnant ? Pas tant que ça quand on sait qu'il hait tout ce que représente sa famille et cette stupide théorie du sang-pur. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu qu'il comptait fuguer de chez lui… Affaire à suivre.

Je n'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois les parents de Black. C'était à la fin de ma deuxième année, j'étais sortie du train et je hissais mes bagages sur un chariot, mais étant seulement une jeune fille frêle à cette époque, j'avais du mal à porter ma valise qui pesait trois fois mon poids sur le chariot. Mais avec ma chance légendaire (laissez-moi rire) Remus est venu m'aider accompagner par ses amis, j'ai nommé (je suis sûre que vous avez déjà devinez) Les Maraudeurs ! Ahum, revenons à nos papillons, après m'avoir aidé à poser mon énorme valise sur mon chariots, les quatre garçons sont restés me taper la causette et après avoir longuement parlé de Quidditch, un gros blanc c'est installé et deux adultes c'étaient approchés de nous. Ils portaient des vêtements encore plus noirs que… Le noir et ils avaient une mine de déterré. En fait, ils étaient assez intimidants. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'ils voulaient nous enlever jusqu'à ce que la femme commence à parler :

-Sirius. On rentre.

Je me suis retournée vers Sirius et ce que j'ai vu m'a stupéfié. Le grand Sirius Black, avait perdu son sourire et arborait maintenant un air de profond dégout. Une expression qui ne s'était jamais inscrite sur son visage auparavant, en tout cas, jamais en ma présence. Sur le coup ça a été assez perturbant. Et à peine le choc passé que la femme trainait Sirius derrière elle en le tenant par le bras. Ils se sont arrêté quelques mètres plus loin, ils devaient sûrement penser qu'on ne les entendrait plus, que la femme a crié après Sirius :

-Je t'ai pourtant dis de ne plus les fréquenter ! Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est cette Sang-De-Bourbe ! Comment oses-tu nous déshonorer ? Atterrir à Gryffondor n'était déjà pas assez HUMILIANT ?

Choc numéro deux. Bien que je n'avais que douze ans à ce moment-là et que je venais fraichement de débarquer dans le monde des sorciers, durant ma première année à Poudlard, j'ai eu le temps, et le plaisir (ironie, quand tu nous tiens…), d'apprendre ce que signifiait être une Sang-De-Bourbe. Et croyez-moi, c'est pas très joli-joli de se faire traiter de _ça_. Cependant, pendant mes deux premières années, je suis passée à travers, ou en tout cas, on ne m'avait jamais insulté de telle sorte quand je pouvais l'entendre. C'est donc cette chère Mrs. Black qui m'a _vraiment _insulté la première.

A ce moment-là, j'étais encore une petite fille innocente et jamais il me serait venu l'idée de sortir une réplique cinglante. C'est donc la gorge serrée que j'ai traversé la barrière qui m'amènerait au monde Moldu, un monde où je ne risquais plus de me faire insulter de sang impur.

Après cet épisode plutôt humiliant, je me suis promise de ne plus jamais me laisser insulter de la sorte. Mais c'était sans compter sur cette très chère et adorable Bellatrix Black. Cousine de Sirius Black. Elle était à Serpentard en sixième année, fidèle à sa maison et sûrement future Mangemort, elle sortait avec un certain Bartemius Croupton Junior… Une Black à qui j'avais déclaré une guerre sans merci depuis ma troisième année. Elle avait été la première personne à me ré insulter depuis ma fin de deuxième année, et ça avait été la première personne à goûter à ma colère. Je crois qu'elle ne se soit jamais vraiment remise…

-Alors Sirius, encore avec ta Sang-De-Bourbe ? Tu n'as pas honte de salir le grand nom des Black en trainant avec ça ? A ricané Bellatrix.

-Oh attends que je lui arrache la tête à celle-là ! Ai-je sifflé

Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire un pas que Black m'a retenu par le bras. Il affichait un masque d'indifférence mais quelque chose dans ses yeux montrait la colère qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

-Bella, t'as pas autre chose à faire que d'être là ? Des premières années à martyriser ou trouver quelque chose à faire de tes cheveu avant qu'un dragon prenne ta… « coiffure » pour son nid ?

Bellatrix a laissé échapper un juron et a sorti sa baguette. J'ai voulu l'imiter mais ayant mis des habits moldu, je n'avais pensé à prendre ma baguette qui était resté dans ma robe de sorcière. Honte sur moi. Une bonne sorcière ne devrait jamais se séparer de sa baguette. Mais rusée comme je suis, j'ai bien vite trouvé une solution : la baguette de Black dépassait de sa poche et je pouvais facilement l'attraper. Je l'ai donc rise et l'ai pointé sur Bellatrix.

-EXPELLIARMUS ! Ai-je crié

-Protego, a répliqué Bellatrix.

Black m'avait enfin lâché le bras et cherchait sa baguette dans ses poches jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'est moi qui la tenait.

-Angie rends moi ma baguette, m'a-t-il ordonné

-Pas maintenant, je me bats contre ta chère cousine, Black. STUPÉFIX !

-Impedimenta ! Aller Parker, tu peux faire mieux non ? Ah non, tu ne peux pas, t'es qu'une sale Sang-De-Bourbe. D'ailleurs comment va ta pauvre Moldue de mère ? Toujours aussi malade ? Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas revenir cette année et rester près d'elle. De une, tu l'aurais vu mourir et de deux, tu nous aurais pas pollué l'air !

S'en était trop, j'ai lâché la baguette de black et j'ai asséné un gros coup de poing à Bellatrix. Hop, sur l'œil. Ça lui promettait un magnifique bleu dans quelques heures.

-Ça t'apprendra de t'en prendre à moi espèce de petite salope !

J'ai tourné les talons mais une fois le dos tournée, Bellatrix m'a lancé un sort de stupéfixion que j'ai réussis à éviter grâce à Black qui s'est interposé entre moi et Bellatrix.

-Oups. Un emmerdeur en moins. Bon maintenant à ton tour Sang-De-Bourbe ! A ricané Bellatrix en observant son cousin couché par terre.

Et sans même que je m'en rende compte, elle m'a lancé un deuxième sort de stupéfixion que j'ai évité de justesse en me déplaçant vers la gauche. Ayant eu la merveilleuse idée d'avoir laissé tomber la baguette de Black quand j'ai frappé Bellatrix, je me retrouvais sans défense… Enfin, ne jamais sous-estimer les méthodes Moldues surtout quand on les a apprise dans le Queens à New York. Je me suis dirigée vers Bellatrix et je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans le tibia ce qui eut pour effet de la faire gémir de douleur. Elle eut ensuite le droit à un coup dans le ventre. Elle a laissé sa baguette tomber et m'a frappé à son tour. Un coup de poing dans la joue.

Nous avons continué à nous battre pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que je me sente emportée en arrière. Pensant que s'était un Serpentard, je me suis débattue en donnant des coups.

-Parker, tiens-toi tranquille ! a dit Black

-Je croyais que t'étais mort ! Ai-je ironisé

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? A demandé McGonagall qui venait de débarquer.

Elle nous regardait alternativement moi et Bellatrix. Cette dernière avait le visage rouge de colère à part le contour de son œil droit qui était d'un beau bleu. Sa lèvre saignait et vu sa façon de se tenir debout, mon coup au tibia a du bien l'amocher.

-C'est elle Professeur ! Elle m'a frappé ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre ! A dit Bellatrix en faisant mine de pleurer

-QUOI ? Professeur, elle a insulté ma mère ! Elle… JE VAIS TE TUER SALE GARCE ! Ai-je crié.

Black a resserré ses bras autour de mon ventre afin que je n'arrive pas à m'échapper de son étreinte.

-Ça suffit. Vous allez tous les trois rentrer au château, vous irez à l'infirmerie, vous aussi Monsieur Black, vous êtes extrêmement pâle ! Et vous aurez toutes les deux deux heures de colles demain soir. Maintenant, allez au château. Sans vous battre ! Ah ! Miss Evans, Monsieur Lupin, veuillez les accompagner au château en veillant à ce qu'elles ne recommencent pas à se battre.

Mc Gonagall partie et Lily, Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter sont venus nous rejoindre.

-Par Merlin Angie, regardes toi ! On dirait que tu viens de combattre un dragon ! A dit Potter étonné.

-En tout cas ça ressemblait à un dragon, ai-je grogné en lançant un regard noir à Bellatrix qui fulminait dans son coin.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis espèce de Sang-De-Bourbe, je n'ai pas peur de lancer des sorts qui pourraient bien te faire regretter tes paroles ! A crié Bellatrix

-Et toi continue de l'appeler comme ça et tu le regretteras toute ta vie, ma chère cousine. A dit Black

Il avait ce regard si noir qui pouvait faire fuir n'importe laquelle de ses groupies. Même à moi il me fait peur.

-Allez, on rentre faut que vous vous fassiez soigner.

Nous avons pris le chemin du retour en silence. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigé vers l'infirmerie où Pomfresh nous accueillis avec un regard effarée. On est si moche à voir ? Nous nous sommes assis tous les trois sur un lit en attendant que l'infirmière s'occupe de nous.

-Black buvez ça. Pas vous Miss, votre cousin. Voilà. Bon Parker, ne bougez surtout pas, je vais vous arranger votre nez.

-Quoi ? Mon nez ? Il a quoi mon nez ? Me suis-je exclamée

-je crois qu'il est cassé Angie. Tu n'as pas mal ? M'a demandé Lily

J'ai secoué négativement, puis j'ai touché mon nez et j'ai dû retenir un gémissement de douleur. Si, j'avais mal.

-Bon ne bougez pas. M'a ordonné Pomfresh en sortant sa baguette. Espikey !

-Aïïïe ! Ai-je crié en prenant mon nez dans mes mains

-Enlevez vos mains miss afin que je regarde si votre nez est mieux.

J'ai enlevé les mains et j'ai montré mon nez à l'infirmière qui à sourit, satisfaite de son travail. Elle s'est ensuite occupée de Bellatrix et de son œil noir ainsi que son tibia. Elle a appliqué une pommade sur les deux endroits et lui a dit d'aller se laver le sang séché qui lui restait sur le visage.

-Miss Parker et Monsieur Black, je pense que vous pouvez partir aussi. Si il y quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas, vous revenez tout de suite ici. Et ne vous battez plus à l'avenir compris ?

J'ai hoché de la tête et nous sommes partis de l'infirmerie.

-Je hais ta cousine. Ai-je dis une fois dehors.

-Ca je sais, c'est pas la première fois que vous vous battez… enfin la façon Moldue, ça c'est une première ! (NdlA : désolée pour la répétition :/ )

-Ca va Angie ? S'est inquiété Lily

Non. Non ça n'allait pas du tout. J'avais cette boule dans l'estomac et dans la gorge. Et des larmes menaçaient de tomber. Pour la première fois, Bellatrix s'en était pris à ma mère… Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était malade. Comment savait-elle ?

-Ouais. Je… Je vais aller enlever le sang que j'ai sur le visage. J'vous rejoins plus tard. Ai-je dis la gorge serrée.

Mais je ne suis pas montée dans mon dortoir. Je suis sortie dans le parc, et je me dirigeais vers la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

**Reviews les girafes? :3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hellow! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Le dix! Vous vous rendez compte? Normalement il ne me reste plus que... 4 chapitres à écrire normalement :p Ou peut-être cinq... i don't know**

**Vous qui vous demandiez pourquoi elle allait dans la Forêt Interdite, eh bah ce n'était pas pour se suicider (elle est pas aussi déprimée que ça x)! Dans ce chapitre vous allez apprendre plus de choses à propos du passé d'Angie! Et dans 3 chapitres, vous allez savoir comment Angie s'y est prise pour découvrir le secret des Maraudeurs. Eheheh! Je vous fait languir :D**

**Bref, sinon merci aux revieweuses de l'ancien chapitre! Sachez que sans vous, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire 3**

**En parlant d'histoire, pour ceux/celles qui ne le savent pas encore, j'en ai commencée une nouvelle! "'Cause Loving Him Was Red'"! Le style d'écriture est plus recherché et l'histoire moins drôle... Mais j'aimerais avoir vos impressions les loulous!**

**What else? Bah i don't know en fait .-.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! Laissez moi des reviews surtout!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il était là, magnifique. Il arborait une merveilleuse robe blanche. Le seul défaut qu'on aurait pu lui donner, c'était son regard un peu trop supérieur. Même pour un animal. En effet, même si l'idée d'un garçon en robe blanche vous est venu à l'esprit, ce qui se tenait devant moi, était juste un superbe hyppogriffe.

Je me suis inclinée. Je ne sais pas si ça sert encore à quelque chose, depuis le temps que je viens le voir, il devrait être habitué à moi mais il vaut mieux être prudent. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner à l'infirmerie. L'animal s'est incliné à son tour et c'est approché de moi. Il m'a donné un léger coup de bec contre ma joue comme si il voulait enlever les larmes qui me coulaient le long des joues. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais en train de pleurer. Je suis pathétique.

Je me suis assise par terre contre un arbre. L'hyppogriffe (car je ne lui ai jamais trouvé de nom...) s'est couché près de moi et a posé sa tête sur ma cuisse. Je lui ai caressé le haut du crâne pendant un bon moment. Sa présence m'apaisait. Je crois que tous les animaux ont cet espèce de pouvoir... Mais si vous savez ! Comme si ils absorbaient notre peine. J'aime bien les animaux. Je voulais un chien quand j'étais petite... Mais ma mère était allergique. Un jour j'en ai ramené un à la maison. Je l'avais trouvé dans la rue, il était sale. Quand ma mère l'a vu, elle s'est mise à crier et à éternuer en même temps. Et moi je me suis mise à pleurer. Pathétique. Je me trouve pathétique à chaque fois que je pleure. J'aime pas pleurer...

-Angie !

-Oh non...

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir Parker ! A rie Black.

Ce mec me suis c'est pas possible. Le Black s'approche ce qui a pour effet d'inquiéter l'hyppogriffe. Il se lève et commence à frapper le sol de sa patte.

-Si j'étais toi j'éviterais d'approcher Black...

-Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ce... Truc ? M'a-t-il demandé en désignant l'hyppogriffe d'un coup de menton.

Être qualifié de « Truc » n'a pas trop plus à l'animal qui commence à ébouriffer son plumage. Enfin la partie de son corps doté de plume. Oui parce que, voyez vous, l'hyppogriffe est une bestiole assez intéressante au niveau euh... Conception. Vous allez vite comprendre : l'hyppogriffe est un animal mi-aigle, mi-cheval. Il est aussi très fier et n'aime pas être insulté. Pour pouvoir l'approcher, on est obliger de s'incliner pour lui montrer un certain respect. Il se méfie toujours des nouveaux venus. Genre Black en ce moment même.

-Ce « Truc » comme tu dis si bien est un hyppogriffe. Si tu n'avais pas loupé les cours de Soin en Créature Magique en troisième année, tu le saurais. Et comme je te le disais plus tôt, évite de t'approcher de lui si tu ne veux pas finir à l'infirmerie. Ai-je dis.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il faut que je te parle. Alors il va falloir me dire comment ne pas me faire attaquer par ce stupide oiseau ! S'est énervé Black

L'hyppogriffe n'a vraiment pas aimé sur ce coup. Il s'est mis sur ses deux pattes arrière et a déployer ses ailes. Black a ait quelques pas en arrière, les deux mains levé. Je me suis redressée et je me suis mise entre Black et l'animal.

-STOP ! Ne lui fait pas de mal ! Il ne le pensait pas ! Ai-je dis à l'hyppogriffe.

Ce dernier s'est calmé. Je me suis approché et je lui ai flatté l'encolure.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Ces animaux sont très susceptibles ! Évites de les insulter et inclines toi devant eux si tu veux les approcher !

Alors que je m'attendais à entendre Black refuser de m'obéir de se montrer plus « faible » devant un animal, il s'est incliné et l'hyppogriffe a fait de même quelques minutes après. Sous mon air hébété de poisson hors de l'eau, Black s'est approché de l'animal et lui a caressé le bec.

-Bien. Maintenant Angie, assis toi et expliques moi de quoi ma cousine parlait tout à l'heure. M'a intimé Black.

-Pas envie d'en parler. Ai-je marmonné.

Black m'a regardé, un sourcil levé.

-T'as pas le choix ma vieille. Expliques. Et plus vite que ça.

-Alors dans ce cas dis moi comment et pourquoi tu m'as trouvé.

-La Carte du Maraudeur -Lily l'a retrouvé dans tes affaires et est venu nous la rendre- et si je suis venu c'est pour que tu m'expliques pourquoi ce qu'a dis m'a cousine t'as tellement bouleversé. M'a annoncé Black.

-Je suis pas bouleversée ! Et pourquoi toi ? Lily aurait très bien pu venir ! En plus, elle, elle sait.

-Elle n'a pas voulu nous raconter pourquoi ça t'as mis dans tous tes états et si c'est moi qui suis venu c'est parce qu'à priori, « nous avons un passé commun ». Alors j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques parce qu'il me semblait que tu étais née-moldue... Ou alors j'ai loupé quelque chose...

J'ai soupiré. Pourquoi Lily me fait-elle ça ? Ah si je sais. Elle a du se dire que les explications ne dépendait que de moi. Tss...

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler et je ne suis pas dans tous mes états Black !

-On dirait que tu vas mordre. Bon sérieusement Angelina, cette histoire me concerne -même si j'aurais préféré que non- alors tu vas tout me dire et sur le champs sinon je t'organise un rendez-vous avec Williams.

Black et son esprit manipulateur. Je le hais.

-Bon très bien... Assis toi. Je vais tout te dire mais à quelques conditions : je ne veux pas que tu en parles aux autres et je ne veux pas que tu fasses de commentaire. Oh et surtout, ne me coupe pas !

Black a hoché la tête. Bon chien.

J'ai pris une grande respiration et je me suis lancée dans les explications, le cœur serrée et une boule dans le ventre.

-Bon je suis bien née-moldue. Mon père Karl Smith et ma mère Suzanne Parker étaient aussi normaux que peuvent l'être les moldus. Ils étaient heureux et ma naissance était un genre de cadeau de Noël. Non Black, pas de commentaire j'ai dis ! Bref, lors de mes neuf ans, on s'est installé un bout de temps en Angletterre genre... Un an à tout cassé. C'était pour le boulot de mon père. Bref je vais pas m'éterniser la dessus. Mon père on s'en fout. Enfin pour le moment. J'étais rendu où moi ? Ah oui voilà. Alors que je n'avais que neuf ans, j'ai réussis à faire voler ma table de chevet dans toute la chambre. Ma mère n'en revenait pas. En fait, je pense qu'elle aurait pu faire une crise cardiaque si elle n'avait pas le cœur aussi bien accroché. Lorsque ma table est redescendue sur le sol, des gens en robe de sorciers on débarqué chez nous. Ils ont tout expliqué à ma mère. Le fait que je sois une sorcière je veux dire. Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire à mon père pour le moment -il travaillait ce jour là. Ensuite nous sommes rentré à New York et lors de mes onze ans, la lettre est arrivée. Mon père ne comprenait pas et ne voulait surtout pas y croire. Pour faire cours, il m'a renié, et s'est barré de la maison. Laissant ma mère se débrouiller toute seule de mon éducation. Elle tient une boutique de fleur mais ça rapporte peu. Je me suis mise à travailler un peu moi aussi. J'ai pris des responsabilités très tôt afin d'aider ma mère. Heureusement que Poudlard aide les gens en manque d'agent sinon je ne serait jamais venu ici. Mais depuis quelques temps, ma mère est tombée malade. Voilà pourquoi ta cousine a insinué quey j'aurais du rester à New York. Elle veut juste que je souffre en regardant ma mère mourir à petit feu, sachant que je ne peux pas l'aider.

Une fois mon récit terminé, j'ai relevé la tête vers Black. Son visage était fermé mais je pouvais voir... De la colère dans ses yeux. Pourquoi était-il en colère ?

Il s'est approché de moi et essuya mes joues trempées de larmes. Oh non j'étais encore en train de pleurer. Je dois avoir l'air cruche. Comme les filles dans les films dramatique. Avec du maquillage qui coule et tout.

L'image de mon visage en ce moment même apparu dans ma tête. J'avais l'air tellement idiote que je me suis mise à rire.

-Euh... Pourquoi tu ris ? A demandé Black perplexe.

-Je dois avoir l'air idiote. Je paris que j'ai du maquillage qui a coulé partout ! Me suis-je esclaffée.

-Idiote ! A-t-il ri. Bon on rentre ?

-'Sais pas. Je suis bien ici. Personne pour m'embêter... Enfin personne à part toi.

-T'es pas sympa ! Et dire que j'étais venu te remonter le moral moi ! A dit Black avec un air faussement peiné.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je me suis levée.

-Bon aller viens le chien, j'ai froid !

-Le chien ? Sympa... En fait, tu voudrais pas me dire comment tu as su pour Remus, James, Peter et moi ?

-T'as de l'espoir Blacky ! Mais non je compte pas te dire comment j'ai su ça. C'est personnel. Et puis ça serait pas drôle...

Black a soupiré et c'est levé. Nous sommes sortis de la Forêt. C'était déjà la nuit. La lune était presque pleine. Dans une semaine ça allait être la pleine lune... Dans une semaine, je vais retourner espionner les Maraudeurs. Enfin espionner... On va plutôt dire que je les surveille. Au cas ou les choses dégénérerait. Bah ouais, on sait jamais.

-Mmh... Des élèves... Hors du château... Vous allez avoir des ennuis...

Oh non... Rusard.

* * *

**Ouais je sais; c'est plus court... Je m'en excuse :(**

**J'ai retrouvé ce que je voulais vous dire! Mon autre histoire n'est que secondaire! Les chapitres n'arriveront pas aussi fréquemment que ceux de cette histoire :3**

**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse :D**

**(Appuyez sur le bouton review et écrivez quelques choses si vous voulez me faire plaisir! Sinon allez vous jetez dans la gueule d'un dragon ou faites vous dévorez ou violez par Gollum. *Mon préciiiieuuuux!***


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonjour **

**Comment allez vous mes petites grenouilles? Moi là j'ai faim et ce soir c'est chou-fleur :'(**

**Pleurez avec moi. J'vous en prie.**

**Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder la dessus, mais je vais plutôt vous présenter mon nouveau chapitre! Le chapitre 11! Yiiiiiihaaaaaa! N'est-ce pas génial? Non, sérieusement, je suis fière de moi! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :D**

**Sinon, merci aux revieweuses et aux revieweurs (?) à savoir: Hatsuiyo-Chan, Claire (je suis contente que tu aimes :D), Celia123, Miss-Lady-Manga, Linaewenn et Alix! I love you so muuuuch!**

**Bon allez je vous laisse lire les choux à la crème!**

* * *

-Quinze points seront enlevé à chacun de vous jeunes gens ! Vous promener hors du château en pleine nuit est formellement interdit ! Vous aurez aussi deux heures de colles demain soir à dix huit heures ! A annoncé McGonagall.

Je pense qu'elle est un peu énervée... Enfin, elle est énervée : elle lève les yeux au ciel et elle soupire à chaque fin de phrase en répétant « _mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des élèves pareils dans ma maison ? _». Euh... Une minute ! Demain soir ? A dix huit heures ?

-Mais madame ! Demain on a notre entraînement de Quidditch ! S'est écrié Black.

Il a eu la même pensée que moi ! C'est qu'il est perspicace. Ou Legillimens. Mais ce cas c'est un peu flippant. Imaginez un Black qui peut lire toutes vos pensées les plus secrètes ! Merlin, j'ai peur.

A priori McGo s'en fiche éperdument. Si elle veut pas qu'on gagne la coupe c'est à elle de voir mais bon... Perdre contre les Serpentards ? Quoiqu'on peut pas perdre contre les Serpentards, on est trop fort. Merlin, la vantardise de Potter a déteint sur moi !

La prof de Métarmorphose n'a rien voulu entendre et nous a congédié de son bureau. Tant mieux. Il est tard et je suis fatiguée. Mais bon une colle à la place d'un super entraînement de Quidditch. Tout ça c'est la faute de Black.

-C'est de ta faute Parker ! S'est écrié Black.

-Mais je te permets pas ! Et pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ? Ça serait plutôt de la tienne ! N'essaie pas de le nier ! Si tu m'avais défendu devant ta cousine rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Ai-je répondu.

-J'ai pas pu te défendre, je me suis pris un sort de stupéfixion dès le début ! Et puis si t'avais pas volé la cape d'invisibilité de James, on se serait pas fait prendre !

-J'ai pas la cape d'invisibilité de Potter ! Où est-ce que t'es allé chercher ça ?

Et j'ai mentit sans rougir. C'est quelque chose dont je suis fière. Comment ça je ne devrait pas ? Enfin bref, mon mensonge à fonctionné apparemment parce que le chien -à savoir Black, je compte l'appeler comme ça maintenant- a lâché l'affaire et a fait la tête jusqu'à la salle commune. D'ailleurs quand il a dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame, elle nous a crié après. Soit disant qu'on ne devrait pas rentrer après neuf heure. Non mais au pire, elle va se faire voir hein. Pff non mais j'vous jure, les tableaux c'est plus ce qu'ils étaient. Je parle comme ma grand-mère. Au secours.

-Ah vous revoilà ! Enfin ! S'est écrié Lily, comment tu vas Angie ?

-J'irais mieux si on avait pas perdu trente points à cause de Black ! Ai-je marmonné.

-QUOI ? TRENTE POINTS ? A crié Lily.

-Non mais t'es vraiment pas croyable Parker ! C'est de ta faute si on a perdu des points et qu'en plus on doit loupé l'entraînement de Quidditch.

-HEIN ? MAIS... NON VOUS POUVEZ PAS ! A crié Potter.

Tiens, je l'avais pas vu lui. Il devait être dans l'obscurité à nous observer tel le méchant des dessins animé... Je m'égare. Enfin, après s'être fait crié dessus par le couple Evans/Potter (on va les marier un jour c'est moi qui vous le dis!) j'ai pu retourner dans mon dortoir. Demain on est dimanche. Je pense que je vais dormir toute la journée et que je vais sortir de mon lit juste pour la colle. Comme ça j'éviterais de croiser les regards noirs des accros aux points de notre maison et ceux des joueurs de Quidditch. J'espère au moins que ma retenue ne se passera pas avec Black... Sinon on risque de passer notre temps à s'engueuler. Mais si je ne la passe pas avec lui, je risque de me retrouver avec Rusard. Non mais ce mec est flippant, faut l'avouer quand même... Je suis sûre qu'il viole des élèves parfois... Quoique je pense qu'il s'est calmé quand la nouvelle bibliothécaire est arrivée. Une vraie furie. Suffit qu'on fasse tomber une plume sur le sol pour qu'elle nous vire de l'endroit parce que soit-disant, on aurait fait trop de bruit. Cinglée, moi j'vous dis.

-ANGELINA GERTRUDE PARKER ! A crié Lily.

Je crois qu'elle m'a percé un tympan. Pour la faire taire, j'ai prit mon cousin et lui ai envoyé dans la figure. Du moins j'ai essayé. En fait je l'ai balancé dans la direction de la voix donc c'est très approximatif.

-La ferme Lily, et puis d'abord mon deuxième prénom c'est pas Gertrude ! Ai-je grogné.

Bah ouais, ma mère à meilleure goût que ça en prénom. J'vous promet, mon deuxième prénom c'est Haley ! C'est beaucoup plus joli que Gertrude non ? Enfin bref, la n'est pas la question. Il y a même pas de question d'ailleurs. Ah si ! Pourquoi suis-je réveillée si tôt ?

-Sérieux Angie, bouges-toi un peu ! Ta retenue a été décalée, faut que tu rejoigne Sirius dans le hall dans vingt minutes !

J'ai encore grogné et je me suis levée et me suis cloîtrée dans la salle de bain. J'en suis ressortie vingt-cinq minutes plus tard et je suis descendue tranquillement jusqu'au hall de l'école. Là, Black m'attendait, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille et les pans de sa chemises dépassaient de son pantalon. Même dans une tenue un tant soit peu négligée, il restait beau... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Bah, c'est sûrement parce qu'on m'a levé trop tôt. Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

-Miss Parker, vous êtes en retard ! S'est indignée McGonagall.

-Si on m'avait pas tiré du lit aussi tôt... Ai-je grognée.

-Vous auriez raté l'entraînement de Quidditch. Sachez que c'est grâce à votre capitaine que vous pourrez assister à l'entraînement. Mais bon, passons. Monsieur Rusard étant prit d'une soudaine poussée de furoncles, m'a demandé de vous faire nettoyer et déboucher les toilettes des garçons du quatrième étage. Sans vos baguettes bien évidemment.

Bien évidemment. McGo prit nos baguette et nous donna deux vieilles serpillières, des ventouses ainsi que deux seaux d'eau. Elle nous a ensuite laisser monté jusqu'au toilettes du quatrième. Sur la porte se trouvait un vieux morceau de parchemin jauni déclarant l'inaccessibilité des toilettes pour le moment. J'ai poussé la porte en bois et nous sommes rentré.

-Ça pue le troll là-dedans ! Me suis-je écrié

-Je pensais pas qu'un jour j'allais regretter ce coup là... A marmonné Black.

Bah ouais... C'est de sa faute. Évidemment. Nous avons commencé a nettoyer le sol grisatre.

-Ça s'enlèvera jamais c'est pas possible ! Ai-je soupiré.

-Frotte plus fort !

-Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je frotte comme une malade ! Vous avez foutu quoi pour que ça soit aussi dur à enlever ?

-Une potion trop complexe pour toi. Mais j'avoue que je regrette un peu...

Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'on nettoyais le sol et on a enlevé même pas la moitié de la crasse. Ma chemise blanche avait viré au noir et mon jean était trempé. Je désespère...

Pendant que j'essayais d'enlever une tâche noire sur le sol, Black a abandonné sa serpillière et a attrapé une ventouse. Il a ensuite commencé à déboucher les toilettes. Trente minutes plus tard, il avait réussis à en faire une. Il allait faire la deuxième quand un drôle de gargouillement s'est fait entendre. Et s'était pas mon ventre. Non c'était les toilettes que Black venait de déboucher.

-Oh non...

-Quoi non ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Black ? Réponds, tu commence à me faire peur !

Mais avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, un truc blanc est sortit des toilettes. Au début je pensais qu'elles étaient ensorcelées et qu'elles vomissaient du papier toilettes mais non, s'était juste Mimi Geignarde. Enfin juste... Quand on connais le caractère de Mimi, on dit pas « Oh c'est juste Mimi Geignarde » mais on s'enfuit plutôt en courant. Et c'est ce qu'à voulu faire Black. Il a tellement de succès que même les fantômes lui courent après.

-Siiiriuuuus ! Tu m'as manqué ! Tu m'avais promis de revenir me voir... A minaudé Mimi.

-Ahem... Ouais euh... J'ai été un peu occupé...

-Oui mais en deux ans tu aurais pu trouver au moins cinq minutes tu ne crois pas ? Hum... C'est qui celle là ? Demanda le fantôme en me pointant du doigt.

-Euh... C'est euh... C'est ma petite-copine !

J'aurais été en train de boire à ce moment là, j'aurais tout recraché. Depuis quand je suis la copine de Black moi ? Ce dernier me fait un regard insistant pour que je ne foire pas son plan en l'air. C'est tentant pourtant...

-C'est vrai ? T'es sa copine ? M'a demandé Mimi, dégoutté.

-Euh...

-Puisque je te le dis Mimi ! Enfin on va te laisser, on a plein de trucs à faire.

Sur ce, Black m'a attrapé le bras et m'a emmener hors des toilettes. Bon bah une demi-heure de retenue en moins.

-Alors comme ça Black, je suis ta nouvelle conquête ?

Il m'a sourie et s'est penché vers moi. Quand il s'est retrouvé à deux centimètre de mon oreille il m'a demandé en susurrant :

-Pourquoi ? Ça te plairait ?

J'ai rougit presque immédiatement et je l'ai repoussé. Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers la Grande Salle.

-Hors de question que je devienne la copine de Sirius Black ! Ai-je fulminé.

-Si t'y tiens. Par contre je te conseille de rester un peu ici, si tu ne veux pas de problème. Bah ouais, on a encore une demi-heure de colle normalement... M'a dit Black.

* * *

-Eh bien vous voilà enfin ! Nous a dit Potter quand Black et moi sommes arrivés à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner.

-Mmh... Black a fait une mauvaise rencontre dans les toilettes... Ai-je dis.

-Quoi ? T'as croisé une ex qui t'en veux à mort de l'avoir quitté ? A demandé Potter.

-Presque, j'ai eu affaire à Mimi Geignarde ! A annoncé Black en s'asseyant.

Potter est partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voudrez, ce mec est super bon public. Il se met à rire pour un rien... Et il rigole fort en plus. Enfin, il s'est calmé deux minutes plus tard et s'est remit à mangé. Aaah, l'appelle du ventre !

-D'ailleurs, Potter, je t'annonce officiellement, que je suis la nouvelle petite-copine de Black ! Ai-je dit.

Le binoclard qui était en train de boire son jus de citrouille, a avalé de travers et est parti dans un quinte de toux. Lupin qui était assis à côté de lui, s'est mis à lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos. Et moi j'ai ris. Faut avouer que la situation est comique. En plus le visage de Black avait viré au rouge.

-Sirius ! C'est vrai ? Ce qu'elle raconte ? Je... Enfin tu m'avais dit que... A demandé Potter quand il s'est enfin remit de son jus de citrouille avalé de travers.

-Non binoclard, c'est juste la seule excuse qu'il a trouvé pour échapper à Mimi Geignarde ! Ai-je expliqué.

Oui, c'est moi qui ai expliqué parce que Black était juste capable de bégayer des trucs incompréhensibles.

-Oh... Bien. A dit simplement Potter.

C'est qu'il paraîtrait presque déçu !

-En fait, où est Lily ? Ai-je demandé.

-Partie à la bibliothèque. A priori elle avait pas fini le devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour demain. M'a dit Potter.

Bizarre... J'étais pourtant sûre qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait fini jeudi soir. Enfin, je me trompe peut-être.

_BOUM !_

Merlin ! C'était quoi ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi les Serpentards ont un groin à la place du nez ? Je me suis tournée vers les Maraudeurs et Black et Potter se retenait difficilement de rire. C'est pas vrai ! Ils ont recommencé ! Je les avais mis en garde... Lupin a l'air de savoir ce que je vais faire, parce qu'il a blêmit. Par là je veux dire qu'il est encore plus blanc qu'il l'était avant...

-C'est votre œuvre ? Ai-je demandé aux garçons.

Comme réponse, j'ai eu le droit à un aboiement de chien de la part de Black (je crois que c'était censé être un rire mais bon...) et un ''oui'' à peine audible de la part de Potter. Je me suis alors levée et me suis mise debout sur la table. Les deux idiots se sont arrêtés de rire instantanément.

-Tu fais quoi Parker ? M'a demandé Black, suspicieux.

-Ce que je vous ai dit que je ferais si vous refaisiez une blague aux Serpentard l'année dernière... Ai-je répondu.

Les deux amis on blêmit. Ils ont regardé Lupin qui paraissait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement et m'ont regardé.

-S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! SILENCE ! Je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose de trèèèèès important ! Je suis sûre que ça pourrait intéresser plus particulièrement les Serpentards... Bien, il faut que vous sachiez qu'un des Maraudeurs est un...

Je n'ai pas pu finir. Black venait de me couper la parole. En m'embrassant.

* * *

**Les chatons, je m'excuses pour les fautes qu'il doit y avoir mais je doit passer l'ordinateur à mon petit frère... Ew.**

**Pour finir, j'ai pas pu récupérer Gollum pour ce chapitre, il est à l'hospice, à priori il a mangé un truc pas frais (moi? J'y suis pour rien... *prend un air innnocent*) Mais j'vous en prie, mettez une review pour moi qui mange du chou-fleur ce soir! Bouhouhouhou!**

**A bientôt les grenouilles! 3**


	13. Chapter 12

***Musique dramatique***

**Bonjour chers lecteurs...**

**Je vous annonce... Le dernier chapitre d'Un Retour A Poudlard que je compte rebaptiser "Je suis Bizarre" (vous comprendrez à la fin du chapitre)**

**Enfin... Arrêtons le dramatique. Oui c'est mon dernier chapitre. Mais c'est pas la fin de l'histoire. En effet, un superbe épilogue est prévu pour clore le tout! Un épilogue plus original que ceux dont vous avez l'habitude! Dont je compte être très fière :D**

**Sinon... Je m'excuse pour mon retaaaaaaaaaard! Mais ce chapitre est plus long que les autre (il fait 10 page open office)...**

**Alors je suis pardonnée? De toute façon, vous êtes obligé de me pardonner. **

**Je remercie du fond du coeur mes lectrices (lecteurs?) à savoir: Linaewenn (le voilà le chapitre! Le voilààààààà!), Hatsuiyo-Chan qui a été la première a deviner le secret d'Angie (même si je lui ai jamais dit que c'était ça), Claire, Celia123 (eh bah en fait il reste moins que quatre chapitres...), Sunday91, Lady-Slashie (je t'ai déjà dis que ton pseudo me faisait penser à "slushie"? ET JE SUIS PAS ZOOPHILE WESH! Ahum.) et Tomoe-Chi**

**Aller je vous laisse lire le chapitre mes ptites loutres!**

* * *

Je suis morte. Enterrée. Dans un mur. Sous ma couette. Sous la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Comme ça personne pourra me trouver et je mourrais de honte et de désespoir. Quoique... Suis-je vraiment désespérée ? Oui ! Oui je le suis vraiment. Voilà. Je suis honteuse et désespérée. Même si je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis désespérée. Au pire on s'en fout. Bref, je disais donc que je resterais là, et si je m'ennuie trop je m'inventerais des amis dans ma tête. Ouais je deviendrais schizo. Et alors ? C'est pas la fin du monde ? Tout le monde aime les schizophrènes. Ou pas. Ils font peur quand ils se parlent tout seul.

-T'en fait trop Angie ! Et sors de là, je sais que tu es caché sous ta couette.

Je suis pas QUE sous ma couette d'abord. J'ai la cape d'invisibilité sur moi. Peut importe qu'elle ait appartenu à Potter avant, je l'aime cette cape. Je vais me marier avec elle.

Lily a repoussé la couette et la cape en même temps. C'est pas juste. Elle a les poings sur les hanches et m'a regardé, un air grave sur le visage. Un air grave qui a laissé place à un immense sourire juste après. Merlin, j'ai peur...

-T'as embrassé Sirius ! A Minaudé Lily.

-Wow, la Rouquine, elle va se calmer ok ? Et ensuite c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Et puis entre nous, embrasser un lama aurait été mille fois mieux.

Faux. Totalement faux. Je vais regretter de penser ça, mais embrasser Black... C'est indescriptible. C'est presque magique.

Tapes toi la tête contre le mur Angie tu dérailles. Mais genre... Vraiment.

-Y'a des lamas en Laponie, si tu veux on y va pour que tu compares avec le baisé de Black. A proposé Lily.

-Des lamas ? En Laponie ? Mais dans ce cas tu crois pas que le père noël utiliserais des lamas pour tirer son traîneau plutôt qu'une bande de cerfs stupides arrogants ?

-Je croyais que le père noël avait des rennes...

Nous avons éclaté de rire. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cerfs, je me demande si elle a saisi mon allusion à Potter dans ma phrase... Ou peut-être qu'il ne lui a pas encore dit.

Lily a réussit à me faire sortir du dortoir... Ducoup je dois me rendre à l'entraînement de Quidditch... Autant vous avouez que j'aimerais éviter le moindre contact avec les Maraudeurs_. _Mais une chose est sûre... C'est que si je loupe l'entraînement de Quidditch, Potter risque de me mettre la main dessus et m'étriper. Il est méchant notre capitaine. Je suis sûre qu'il a une part de loup-garoutisme de Lupin dans les gènes.

Je suis alors obligée d'aller à l'entraînement. Mon balai sur une épaule, habillée de mon magnifique uniforme Rouge et Or et les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, je suis actuellement en train de me diriger vers mon bûcher (à savoir, le terrain de Quidditch où se trouvera Potter et... Black.)

-Une minute Parker.

-J'ai pas une minute si je veux garder mes tripes à l'intérieur de mon corps... Ai-je rétorqué au groupe de Poufsouffle qui avait jailli de je ne sais où.

-On te laisse passer si tu romps avec Sirius.

J'ai soupiré. Fallait s'y attendre non ? Aux représailles du fan club de Black...

-Je ne sors pas avec Black, Jones. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser passer ? Il faut que j'aille à l'entraînement de Quidditch.

J'ai fait quelques pas en avant et j'allais passer l'armée des Poufsouffles quand une mains a attrapé mon bras. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que les ongles de cette mains c'est enfoncé dans ma peau quand j'ai voulu me dégagé. Et c'était des ongles manucurés.

-Putain ! Tu me pète le bras là Jones ! Lâches moi ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Mon regard noir à du lui faire peur parce qu'elle a claqué des doigts et toutes les filles sont parties. Bon débarras. Ou pas... J'aurais du la laissé faire. Elle m'aurait retardé, je serais arrivée en retard, Potter m'aurait engueulé sauf que j'aurais eu une excuse en béton et ça aurait fait culpabiliser Black. Parce que si je me fais harceler par presque toutes les filles de Poudlard, c'est bien parce qu'il m'a embrassé dans la Grande Salle.

Le bas de mon balais traînant sur la pelouse, j'étais en train de me diriger vers mes coéquipiers regroupés au centre du terrain, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer... Plus j'étais proche du groupe, plus mon ventre se contractait. Arrivée au centre du terrain, j'ai eu seulement le droit à un bref hochement de tête de la part du hérisson (à savoir James Potter). Les autres joueurs ne m'ont pas adressé un regard. Et Black semblait bizarrement intéressé par ses chaussures. Trouillard. Il n'ose même pas assumer ce qu'il a fait.

-Bon eh bien maintenant que l'équipe est au complet, on peut commencer l'entraînement.

Nous avons décollés et nous avons commencé l'entraînement. Plus intensifs que ceux dont on avait l'habitude. C'était toujours comme ça quand le match approchait. Surtout le match contre les Serpentards. C'était celui qui importait le plus aux yeux de Potter. Et c'est aussi ceux qui sont les plus susceptibles de nous battre aussi, sachant que les Verts et Argents ne jouaient presque jamais dans les règles...

A la fin de l'entraînement je m'étais tellement dépensée que j'étais en sueur. Peu glamour je vous l'accorde. Mais si vous étiez dans l'équipe sous les commandements de l'hérisson (je pense que je vais tout le temps l'appeler comme ça maintenant) vous seriez comme moi en ce moment. J'étais donc en train de marcher tranquillement vers le château pour prendre une bonne douche quand quelqu'un a crié mon nom. Enfin... Mon _surnom._

-Angel ! Attends moi ! M'a crié John Williams.

-Ermh... Salut John... Ai-je dis.

-Euh je voulais te parler par rapport à Black et à notre rendez vous... Tu sais, tu es partie précipitamment ce jour là -lors de notre sortie à Pré-Au-Lard je veux dire- c'est parce que il y avait Black ? Tu... Tu sortais déjà avec lui ?

-Quoi ? Je... Mais non, je suis jamais sortie avec Black ! Quand il m'a... M'a embrassé ce matin c'était une erreur. Une très grosse erreur qui ne se reproduira jamais !

-Alors quand on est sorti ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard...

-... Sur le coup je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose mais... Madame Pieddodu, le rose, ton côté romantique et tout ça... Franchement c'est pas mon truc. Donc à part si t'as un côté moins fleur bleue -ce qui n'est pas le cas d'après tes ex- je pense pas que ça soit possible... Je suis désolée.

Sur ce j'ai tourné les talons et je me suis directement sous ma douche. La semaine prochaine ça allait être le match... Et le soir même ça sera la pleine lune... Ça promettra d'être une longue journée. En attendant, maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à faire, je vais aller dans mon lit et je n'en bougerais pas jusqu'à demain matin.

Saleté de semaine. J'ai encore été harcelée par les groupie de Black (pourtant on ne s'adresse même plus la parole.) et en plus, j'avais oublié de faire une dissertation sur les Animagus en métamorphose et du coup McGonagall m'a rajouté du travail. Allez y plaignez moi. Snif. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que maintenant c'est samedi et que j'ai du me lever aux aurores pour me préparer pour le match. Maintenant je suis dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde est en train de stresser. Mais quand je dis tout le monde c'est vraiment tout le monde. Quoique Dumbledore affiche une mine réjouie et décontractée. Mais il est bizarre. Un jour, il est venu me voir, et m'a demandé si je voulais des bonbons. On peut dire que c'est un super bon sorcier, mais il a quand même des tendances pédophiles hein... Mais d'après les rumeurs, c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais pu être avec McGo. Moi je pense qu'il est gay. N'allez pas croire que j'ai quelque chose avec les gays hein ! Ils sont géniaux et tout. Mais Dumbledore est un gay spécial je trouve... Enfin je m'écarte du sujet principal qui était : le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards.

L'hérisson à l'air d'être complètement hors de lui. Il cri après chaque personnes qui osent lui adresser la parole. Même Lily préfère rester près de moi, qui suis installée loin des Maraudeurs pour des raisons qui ne regarde que moi (non c'est pas du tout à cause de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière... Rien a voir j'vous jure...), pour ne pas avoir à faire à la furie qu'est devenue son copain. C'est qu'elle ne crie plus après personne maintenant Lily.

-Bon t'es prête pour le match ? M'a demandé Lily.

-Bien sur pourquoi cette question ?

-T'as pas touché à ton assiette. M'indiqua ma Rouquine.

J'ai regardé le bacon encore intact dans mon assiette. En réalité, j'appréhendais vraiment le match. Comme d'habitude et comme tout bon joueur de Quidditch qui se respecte non ? Sans compter que j'étais en froid avec trois joueurs de l'équipe : John (qui ne m'avait pas reparlé depuis dimanche dernier), Black et donc Potter par la même occasion.

Pour seule réponse, j'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai bu une gorgée de mon jus de citrouille. Puis je me suis levée et je me suis rendue auprès de mon équipe qui était maintenant près des portes. Nous sommes allés aux vestiaires et pendant que j'étais en train de lasser mes chaussures, Potter a commencé son discours.

-Bon c'est notre premier match de la saison et nous sommes contre les Serpentards. Je sais que vous êtes tous stressés, mais je compte sur vous pour faire de votre mieux. Nous nous sommes bien entraîné et je sais qu'on peut gagner. On va gagner. Nous sommes les meilleurs : nous avons deux merveilleux batteurs, un super gardien, une attrapeuse géniale et de fabuleux batteurs. Et bien évidemment, vous avez un capitaine incroyable !

Sinon ça va, il se jette pas des fleurs ? Le chevilles et la têtes sont pas trop enflées ?

Quand il a fini son discours, nous sommes sortis sur le terrain. Mrs Bibine et les Serpentards étaient en train de nous attendre. Nos capitaines se sont serrés la mains et je me suis élevée dans les airs en même temps que Black numéro deux juste après que le Vif d'Or se soit envolé. En bas, le souaffle venait d'être laché et c'est Potter qui l'avait. Les Cognards venaient de quitter le coffre aussi et j'en ai évité un de justesse. C'est que les Serpentards sont au taquet !

-Et déjà dix points pour Gryffondor ! A annoncé le commentateur, regardez avec quelle légèreté les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor slaloment pour éviter de se faire prendre le Souaffle qu'ils viennent de récupérer. Potter passe à Black qui le passe à Smith qui marque un deuxième but ! C'est à se demander si le gardien des Serpentards est bon à quelque chose ! Oh oh ! Harper, a prit le Souaffle et se dirige vers les but des Gryffondor en évitant un Cognard lancé par Taylor, la batteuse des Gryffondor ! OH C'EST PAS VRAI ! BLACK -Regulus- DESCEND EN PIQUÉ VERS LE SOL ! AURAIT-IL DÉJA APERCU LE VIF ?

Hein quoi ? Déjà ? J'étais tellement absorbé par les propos du commentateur que j'en ai oublié ma fonction ! J'ai essayé de retrouver Black numéro deux du regard, mais il est en train de remonter. A priori, le Vif d'Or lui a échappé. Ouf.

-Tu pourrais pas faire gaffe Parker ? Au lieu de rester planté là, essaye de trouver le Vif ! M'a intimé Potter quand il est passé près de moi.

-Oh très bon coup de Peterson le deuxième batteur de Gryffondor qui vient d'envoyer un Cognard sur le capitaine des Serpentards dont je ne retiens jamais le nom... Et pour couronner le tout, Black des Gryffondor marque un but ! Vingt points pour les Lions ! Oh et...

J'ai arrêté d'écouter le commentateur. Mon attention est reporté sur une petite balle dorée qui brille près de l'oreille de Rogue... Je me suis baissée sur mon balai pour aller le plus vite possible et je me suis dirigée vers la tribune des Serpentards, le bras tendu. Mais Black numéro deux m'a rattrapé. Quand les Verts et Argents ont remarqué qu'on se dirigeait ver eux, ils ont crié et se sont baissés. Le Vif d'Or en a profité pour le remettre à virevolté dans tous les sens. Avec Black numéro deux, nous étions maintenant au coude à coude. Nous étions en train de suivre le Vif qui volait au dessus des tribunes.

-Laisse tomber Parker, tu ne l'auras jamais ! Nous allons gagner ! M'a dit Black numéro deux en ricanant.

-Ah, ça c'est ce que tu crois petit ! Ai-je dis.

Le Vif a viré du côté du terrain et descendait vers le sol. Avec Black, nous l'avons imité et nous étions en train de raser le sol maintenant. J'ai échangé un regard haineux avec Black numéro deux puis j'ai sauté en avant, en abandonnant mon balai. J'ai attrapé le Vif et j'ai roulé sur le sol.

Je me suis relevée avec un peu de mal en brandissant le balle dorée. Des exclamations se sont élevées des tribunes.

-GRYFFONDOR GAGNE AVEC CENT SOIXANTE-DIX POINTS CONTRE SEULEMENT VINGTS POUR LES SERPENTARDS !

Mes coéquipiers se sont précipités vers moi, et le premier à me prendre dans ses bras a été Black. Sans savoir pourquoi, mon cœur s'est emballé à ce moment là... Il m'a lâché peu après et m'a souri de toutes ses dents. Il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose, mais Lily est arrivée à ce moment là et m'a prise dans ses bras.

-Angie t'as assurée ! Tu m'as fait peur, mais tu as assurée ! Attraper le Vif d'Or de en sautant de ton balais ! Heureusement que tu étais en train de raser le sol ! Bon je te laisse, faut que je trouve... James ! Je suis tellement contente ! A dit Lily.

Les félicitations ont fusé sur le chemin du retour et l'annonce de la possibilité de fêter la victoire s'est répandue. Personnellement, je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas. Lupin n'est pas apparu de la journée vu que ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Donc les Maraudeurs le rejoindront ce soir. Et si il n'y a pas de Maraudeurs, il n'y a pas de fête. CQFD.

-Eh la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Beau match...

Je me suis retournée pour faire face à Bellatrix. Sa baguette était pointée sur moi. Étant en uniforme de Quidditch, je n'avais pas la mienne et je ne pouvais donc pas me défendre. Il me reste alors une solution. Détourner son attention. Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de me rebattre contre elle.

-Dis-moi Bella, tu as déjà embrassé un lama ? Ai-je demandé.

Elle m'a dévisagé comme si j'étais folle.

-Je te demande ça parce que l'autre jour, j'ai rêvé que j'assistais à un rendez-vous entre un lama et un pingouin et je me suis dis ''Si ils s'embrasse et que le lama se met à cracher, le pingouin ne pourra pas garder toute la salive dans sa bouche ! Alors ça va déborder et ça va couler partout''. Et donc j'en ai déduis que je préférerais embrasser un pingouin plutôt qu'un lama. Voilà. Et dis tu penses que les centaures et les licornes peuvent copuler ensemble ? Je veux dire, les centaures c'est quand même des êtres à moitié humains. Donc ça serait à moitié zophile non ?

Bellatrix commence à s'énerver. Je l'ai remarqué parce que les ailes de ses nez sont devenues rouges. C'était assez drôle à voir mais assez inquiétant aussi parce qu'elle a commencé à marmonner une incantation. C'est là que je me suis dis qu'il était temps de partir. Alors je me suis retournée, et j'ai commencé à courir en regardant si Bellatrix me suivait. Ce qui était le cas. Le problème quand on court sans regarder devant soi, on se prend quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un dans mon cas. Oui parce que je me suis prit Black. Sirius hein. Pas Regulus. Ce qui est nul dans les familles de Sang-Pur, c'est qu'énormément d'élèves portent le même nom de famille. Notamment les Black et les Weasley. Donc on s'y perd un peu... Aussi, si les Anglais n'avaient pas cette manie de s'appeler par leurs noms de famille, on aurait moins de problème. Mais j'aime bien les appeler par leurs noms. Ça met une distance comme ça... Enfin bon, Bellatrix je l'appelle par son prénom parce que c'est tellement moche, que ça fait comme si je l'insultais à chaque fois.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je me suis pris Black, et que le choc m'a fait tomber en arrière.

-Tu vas arrêter de l'appeler comme ça Bellatrix. A dit Black.

-Ooooh mais c'est que mon cher cousin est en colère ! Oh non attends... C'est vrai que tu as été renié ! A ris Bellatrix.

Et quand elle rit celle là, c'est d'un rire complètement sadique. Ça fait peur. Et pourtant je suis à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux !

Elle a levé sa baguette vers moi, mais elle a été stupéfixé avant même d'avoir pu prononcer une incantation.

-Tu m'explique pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois te sauver la vie, Parker ? M'a demandé Black.

Mes yeux de Merlan Frits a du l'exaspéré parce qu'il a levé les yeux aux ciel en soupirant bruyamment.

-Je t'ai évité de recevoir un Cognard pendant les sélèctions de Quidditch en septembre, et je t'ai évité deux fois de subir la colère de Bellatrix.

-Euh... La première fois t'as fini stupéfixé et j'ai du me battre à mains nues avec elle je te rappel...

Il a soupiré un nouvelle fois et m'a tendu une main pour que je me relève. Je l'ai attrapé et il m'a tiré jusqu'à ce que je me remette debout. Puis nous nous sommes dirigé vers le château.

-Il n'y aura pas de fête ce soir hein ? Ai-je demandé à Black.

Il a hoché la tête nagativement.

-En fait, on va te voir ce soir ? Je veux dire, tu vas sûrement nous espionner non ? Parce que la nuit de pleine lune en septembre, j'ai fait attention à tout, mais j'ai rien vu...

-Qui te dis que je vous espionne les nuits de pleine lune ?

-On a jamais parler de nos animagis en public. On a toujours fait attention à ce que personne ne nous écoute quand on en parlait. Alors tu nous a vu nous transformé. J'en ai donc déduis que tu nous espionnes... Attends... Tu... Naaan !

-Quoi ?

-Pendant une seconde je me suis dis que tu étais peut-être une animagus, mais vu ton niveau en métamorphose, ça m'étonnerais !

Sur ce, il s'est mis à rire, il m'a lâché la main et a franchi le tableau de la Grosse Dame devant lequel nous étions arrivés. Je sais que normalement j'aurais du être indigné du fait qu'il m'ait dit que j'étais limite nulle en métamorphose... Mais il ne m'avait pas lâché la main pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune...

**REMETS TOI ANGIE DU DÉRAILLE !**

Moi un Animagus... Bien sur que non ! C'est dingue ce que je peux être ironique moi ! Bon par contre bien que mes poils de renard me tienne chaud, rester allongée sur une branche pendant une heure, c'est loin d'être agréable. Je comprends pas, ça fait un moment que Lupin est dans la cabane hurlante mais aucune trace de ses trois potes. Ah il y a du mouvement en bas ! Euh... Minute... Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue est en train de se trimbaler avec un bâton ? Bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il appui sur le nœud qui immobilise l'arbre ? Ooooh triple bouse de Sombral ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? La nuit est tombée, si je laisse Rogue aller jusqu'au bout du tunnel il risque de se faire tuer ! Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, aidez moi !

Je suis descendu de mon arbre, et j'ai couru sur mes quatre petites pattes de renard, en évitant de me prendre les branches du saule cogneur, je suis rentrée dans le tunnel. J'ai vu le pan de la robe de Rogue et je l'ai attrapé avec mes dents et j'ai tiré de toutes mes forces. Le problème c'est que je suis loin d'être un renard d'une force extraordinaire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ? Raaah ! Saleté de bête ! Lâche moi stupide renard !

Stupide renard ? _Stupide renard ? _Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Ou pas... Je veux pas sa mort sur la conscience. Je me suis donc accrochée du mieux que j'ai pu au bas de la robe de Rogue. Mais il m'a attrapé par la peau du cou et m'a rejeté plus loin.

Bordel de goule mais c'est qu'il veut vraiment voir ce qu'il y a au bout du tunnel ! En parlant de bout... C'est qu'il y arrive ! Si je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter, il risque d'être blessé. Voir pire, de mourir... Bon je crois que je vais devoir reprendre forme humaine...

-Rogue ! Rogue sors d'ici tout de suite ! A crié Potter.

Tiens, bah j'ai pas besoin de me transformer. Quelle chance !

-Lupin est... est... a balbutié Rogue.

-Dégage de cet endroit si tu ne veux pas mourir. Et tout de suite ! Lui a ordonné Potter.

Mais Rogue était tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait même pu à bouger. Potter l'a alors prit par le bras et l'a sorti du tunnel. Je les ai suivis.

Une fois dehors, Rogue s'est assis par terre. C'est dingue ce qu'il est de petite nature...

-Tu dois promettre que tu ne diras rien à personne Rogue. Personne compris ? A dit Potter.

Mais Rogue a pas répondu. C'est limite si il n'était pas en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière... Euh mais faut peut-être que je me mette en colère moi... Après tout, un élève aurait pu mourir ce soir ! J'ai repris ma forme humaine sous les yeux de Potter.

-Pourquoi il était dans le tunnel ce soir ? Tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu mourir ?

-C'est pas ma faute ! Il... Il... C'est Sirius qui... A bégayé Potter

Soudain, Rogue s'est levé et a détalé vers le château. L'ignorant complètement, j'ai continué de sermonner Potter quand soudain j'ai senti un filet de bave de tomber sur l'épaule. Lentement, le cœur battant, je me suis retournée pour faire face à un loup-garou. Avant même d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, Lupin ouvra sa gueule. Si Potter n'avait pas repoussé Lupin, il m'aurait mordu. Mais à la place, le loup-garou a remué ses pattes avant pour essayer de se débarrasser de Potter, maintenant sous sa forme de cerf, mais au lieu de blesser l'animal, le loup-garou a envoyé ses griffes sur moi.

-Elle... Cicatrices...

-Je... Veux... Faute...

-... Par la tête Sirius ?

-Je sais pas...

Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Et... Et pourquoi je me sens aussi bizarre ? Ouvre les yeux Angie aller... J'ai entrouvert les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune lumière vive dans la pièce blanche. J'ai bougé légèrement la tête vers la gauche et j'ai découvert Potter et Black à mon chevet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ai-je demandé d'une voix rauque.

-Miss Parker ? Vous vous sentez comment ? M'a demandé Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver.

-Mal... Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie ?

Gros silence. Black a baissé la tête, Potter c'est mis a fixer quelque chose au loin et Madame Pomfresh s'est assise sur mon lit et m'a prit la main.

-Essayez de vous relever un peu Miss.

J'ai obéis à l'infirmière et je me suis assise dans le lit. C'est là que j'ai remarqué que le haut de ma poitrine était dénudé et cinq longues cicatrices rouges me barrait la peau de mon épaule gauche jusqu'au haut de mon sein droit. J'ai dégluti difficilement. Je me souvenais d'une patte doté de griffes arrivant sur moi... Lupin m'avait griffé.

-Je... Je vais devenir un...

-Non. Il ne t'a pas mordu. Tu ne deviendras pas un loup-garou, t'inquiète pas. Mais... On ne sait pas ce que des griffures peuvent te faire. M'a expliqué Potter.

Madame Pomfresh m'a recouché et s'est mise à me mettre une pommade sur mes griffures. Black, lui, restait le tête baissé. Dix minutes plus tard, l'infirmière nous a laissé et cinq minutes après, Lily est arrivée en furie dans l'infirmerie. Elle est arrivée à mon lit et m'a prit dans ses bras.

-Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! A dit Lily en sanglotant.

Je lui ai tapoté maladroitement le dos, puis elle m'a lâché et s'est assise sur une chaise.

-Quand j'ai entendu la conversation de Rogue avec Dumbledore, quand j'ai entendu Dumbledore dire qu'une fille avait été gravement blessée... J'ai tout de suite pensée à toi, tu étais partie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et je m'inquiétais ! Est-ce que Lupin t'as mordu ? Je t'en prie, dis moi que non ! Oh mon Dieu !

-Tu... Tu savais que Lupin était un loup-garou ? Ai-je demandé éberluée.

-Oui... Il me l'a dit en début d'année. Tu sais, tu m'a couru après pendant une semaine parce que je ne voulais pas te dire pourquoi j'étais rentrée tard au dortoir.

J'ai hoché positivement la tête.

-Pourquoi vous étiez dehors ce soir là ? Pourquoi Rogue était dehors lui aussi ? A demandé Lily.

-On est des animagis Lily.

Elle m'a dévisagé comme si j'avais un énorme bouton sur le nez.

-C'est vrai. Avec Peter et Sirius, nous sommes devenu des animagis pour rendre les transformations de Lupin plus agréables. A expliqué Potter.

-Et moi c'était juste pour mon bénéfice personnel. Ai-je avoué de but en blanc.

-Et si Rogue est sorti ce soir là c'est parce que... A commencé Black. C'est parce que je lui ai dit de venir et de rentrer dans le tunnel qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante.

Gros blanc. Mais genre vraiment gros. Tout le monde, et moi y compris, était en train de dévisager Black.

-Vous... Vous...

Lily n'a pas pu finir sa phrase. Elle s'est levée et a quitté l'infirmerie en me soufflant qu'elle me souhaitait un « prompt rétablissement ». Quand elle devient sérieuse comme ça c'est pas bon signe. Potter s'est levé et lui a couru après. Il ne restait alors plus que moi et Black.

-Je te pensais plus mature. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu le tuer ? Tu te rends compte de ce que va ressentir Lupin maintenant ? Ai-je soufflé.

-Je suis désolé. C'était idiot j'en ai conscience. Tu... Tu pleures ?

-Non, ai-je reniflé.

-Angie, écoute, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai pas pensé aux conséquences quand j'ai dit à Rogue de se rendre dans la Cabane Hurlante... Je t'en prie pardonne moi.

-Je sais même pas pourquoi ça m'importe autant... Je... Tout est bizarre depuis le matin où tu m'as embrassé. Je sais même pas pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Tu me pensais vraiment capable de dire à toute l'école que l'un de vous était un loup-garou ? Sirius je...

-Au risque de paraître idiot et de finir romantique et tout, si je t'ai embrassé ce matin là, c'est parce que c'était une bonne occasion de faire ce dont j'avais envie depuis longtemps.

J'ai pas pu répondre. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. On est censé répondre quoi à quelque chose comme ça ?

-Dis quelque chose Angie.

-Tu m'as embrassé parce que t'en avais envie. Parce que tu voulais le faire depuis longtemps. Combien de temps exactement ?

-Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu plaisais à d'autre garçons.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as auprès des autres ? Des garçons ? T'es tellement différente des autres filles... Je veux dire, t'es féminine tout en évitant le côté fleur bleue. Et Williams n'en a pas prit conscience... Alors il a organisé un rendez-vous ''romantique''. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il semblait te plaire -lors des sélections- je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas te voir avec d'autre garçon.

-Ça te ressemble pas du tout Black. Où est le Sirius macho ?

Black a ricané et s'est appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise en se passant une main de ses cheveux. Puis il s'est penché vers moi et a passé sa main sur mes cicatrices.

-Elles ne disparaîtront jamais. A chaque fois que je les verrais, je me rappellerais de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, et je vais culpabiliser parce que ces blessures sont mon œuvres.

-Sirius...

-Non attends, ce soir, je me suis mis à dos mes meilleurs amis, Lily va me détester, mais ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est le mal que je t'ai fait. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je suis désolé.

-Il nous faudra du temps pour te pardonner. Ai-je dis.

-Parce que tu comptes le faire ? Pourquoi ?

-Je pense oui. L'erreur est humaine Sirius. Même les plus grosses bêtises doivent être pardonnées tôt ou tard. Et mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et même si je n'assume pas, je me sens vraiment bizarre depuis que tu m'as embrassé... Je pense ressentir quelque chose...

Un grand sourire est apparu sur le visage de Sirius. Il s'est repenché vers moi et mon cœur s'est emballé. Il m'a embrassé sur le front. Puis il s'est dirigé vers les portes de l'infirmerie. Mais avant de sortir, il s'est retourné et m'a demandé :

-En fait, j'espère que j'embrasse mieux qu'un lama et qu'un pingouin !

-Eh bien je dois t'avouer, que j'ai eu l'impression d'embrasser un chien...

On a éclaté de rire et il est parti. J'ai remonté les draps et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Je pense que je vais lui pardonner. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais je ne lui en veux presque plus... En même temps... je _suis_ bizarre.

* * *

**Autant vous dire que j'ai genre... Pas du tout relis le chapitre, j'avais vraiment la flemme, donc désolée pour les fautes é_è**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé... Si vous trouvez qu'il n'y a pas assez d'Angie/Sirius il y en aura plus dans l'épilogue. Vous allez être noyé dedans même! Huhuhu 8D**

**Pour finir, si vous ne me mettez pas de reviews, je vous renie. Vous serez viré de la famille des Potterhead et vous serez violé par Aragog et Gollum. Voilà.**

**Bonne semaine mes amours! 3**


End file.
